El corazon de la bestia
by Yayoi-01
Summary: Un Fic de Kagome e Inuyasha, el amor supera la venganza... By Yayoi
1. Tragedia en la aldea rebelde

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo I: Tragedia en la aldea rebelde

La oscuridad es el escondite perfecto para la maldad, el sentimiento mas puro y el que trasciende por generaciones; Si hay sonrisas hay llanto, si hay amor hay odio, si hay felicidad hay tristeza, si hay recuerdos hay olvidos; Todo tiene luz y todo tiene oscuridad, tu eres la luz y yo la oscuridad. Aquella noche se vistió de rojo, los aldeanos corrían despavoridos hacia el bosque en búsqueda de protección solo para sentir el filo de una espada atravesando su cuerpo.

"Vamos Kagome escóndete aquí… nadie te encontrara…"

-Kagome: ¿Qué esta ocurriendo mama?

-Madre: No veas para afuera de este armario, escuches lo que escuches no mires… recuerda lo mucho que te amo, gracias a tu bondad nunca podrán arrebatarte tu poder… eres mi pequeña flor de jazmín…

La pequeña tenía 10 años, y mientras dormía su madre la había levantado muy agitadamente y ahora estaba escondida en el armario de la cocina, ella y su madre vivían en una aldea rebelde, Muchas aldeas habían desaparecido tras el ataque de los guardias de Naraku el rey demonio, los humanos eran tomados de las aldeas y convertidos en esclavos de los demonios quienes eran dueños de la tierra del Sengoku; de pronto se escucho como tiraban la puerta y unos hombres con armadura entraban a la casa.

"Humanos… Creían que nunca encontraríamos su aldea ¿verdad?!!..."

-Madre: Por favor señor tenga piedad de mí…

"Estas sola?..."

-Madre: Así es…

"Eres una mujer mayor no servirás como esclava!"

En ese momento golpearon a la mujer haciéndola caer al suelo, uno de los hombres desenvaino su espada, mientras aquella madre veía con recelo el armario donde se escondía la pequeña, Kagome entre abrió las puertas y veía la cara de su madre quien sonreía placidamente a su niña, al ver hacia arriba el pánico entro en el corazón de la pequeña.

"De que te ríes mujer estupida!"

La espada entraba a la espalda de aquella mujer, y la sangre comenzaba a derramarse por el suelo, la pequeña lloraba dentro del armario paralizada, aquellos hombres se fueron dejando el cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo.

-Kagome: ¿mami?...

La pequeña se acercaba gateando lentamente al cuerpo de su madre, quien ya no sonreía. Se arrodillo junto a ella y luego se acostó en su espalda, manchando su carita con la sangre derramada.

-Kagome: yo te voy a cuidar mami…

"Kagome!!..."

Un joven moreno no mayor de 14 años se acerco aterrorizado hasta la pequeña, veía aquel cuerpo sin vida y a una niña llorando la muerte de su madre, la tomo del brazo y la levanto para llevársela con el.

-Kagome: ¡No! Suéltame Kouga… quiero estar con mi mama…

-Kouga: Vamos Kagome o nos encontraran, debemos irnos…

-Kagome: No entiendo ¿Qué ocurre?

-Kouga: descubrieron la aldea, debemos partir… ella esta muerta Kagome…

La pequeña con el rostro manchado se alejo corriendo de la mano de Kouga, al salir la aldea estaba envuelva en llamas, los cascos de los caballos se escuchaban por todos lados, ambos intentaban esconderse, pero mientras huían Kagome cayo al suelo.

-Kouga: ¡Kagome!

-Kagome: me caí… Kouga me duele!

Mientras se levantaba un Guardia a caballo se la llevo sin dejar que el joven pudiera rescatar a su pequeña amiga. Mientras iba en el caballo la niña veía como a su amigo le caían a golpes miles de hombres armados.

-Kagome: ¡Kouga!

"Cállate!... te quedaras aquí con los demás presos…"

Caras conocidas para la pequeña estaban encadenadas; corrió hasta donde estaban los humanos atados de pies y manos en una pequeña carroza que parecía una cárcel.

"Kagome que bueno que estés bien…"

-Kagome: y Kouga Sango?

-Sango: el estará bien es joven y fuerte…

Sango tenía la misma edad que Kouga, los esclavos estaban conformados solo por jóvenes y niños los ancianos y adultos eran eliminados por el filo de una espada.

-Kagome: Me duele el tobillo Sango…

-Sango: Mírame Kagome… No veas nada más…

Sango veía como los ancianos eran asesinados fuera de sus casas, estrechaba fuertemente el rostro de Kagome contra su pecho, para que no viera aquellas muertes, de pronto el carruaje comenzó a moverse.

-Kagome: ¿Adonde vamos?...

-Sango: de ahora en adelante seremos aves Kagome… estaremos siempre en una jaula, cantándole a nuestro dueño…

-Kagome: pero las aves son libres Sango…

-Sango: Algún día volveremos a abrir nuestras alas… escúchame Kagome.

Kagome veía el rostro de Sango lleno de carbón, mientras Sango veía aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza y esperanza, y el rostro de una pequeña envuelto en sangre.

-Sango: la libertad será nuestra nuevamente…

Kagome no entendía muy bien aquellas palabras, solo veía como se alejaban de la aldea, las llamas se veían a lo lejos, y se escucho un rugido, de un león o de un lobo y de pronto una luz envolvió a la aldea apagando las llamas y destruyendo todo lo que quedaba a su paso.

-Kagome: ¿Qué fue ese horrible estruendo?

"ese es el sonido de la destrucción niña…"

Un guardia que cabalgaba al lado de la carroza donde iban los humanos respondió con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa a la pequeña.

-Kagome: ¿Quién termino de destruir mi casa?

"Creedme no querrás verlo nunca a los ojos… nunca sobrevivirías al verlo, es el demonio mas poderoso que existe en esta tierra…"

-Kagome: ¿Un demonio?...

"Así es, el que planeo todo esto, nuestro líder es el demonio mas fuerte de toda esta tierra…"

Kagome miro al guardia y después miro el vació que se veía a lo lejos de lo que había sido su hogar.

-Sango: Esta era la ultima aldea humana, si llegamos a escapar de la vida que nos espera no tenemos a donde regresar…

-Kagome: podríamos escapar al bosque Sango…

-Sango: seria nuestra perdición… nos perseguiría hasta matarnos…

-Kagome: ¿Quién?

-Sango: El que ocasiono todo esto Kagome… un demonio que tiene los ojos color fuego, marcas púrpuras en el rostro y un poder mas allá de lo que imaginamos… dicen que nadie ha logrado verlo e irse vivo…

-Kagome: ¿Cómo se llama? Por favor dímelo…

-Sango: Nadie lo sabe… en esta tierra lo llaman la bestia del Sengoku…

Kagome miro los ojos tristes de Sango, y con su mano limpio su rostro, aquella sangre era la de su madre, aquella noche mientras iban en la carreta Kagome juro vengarse del responsable, aquel demonio ojos color fuego vería su muerte en las manos de la joven; después de ese día Kagome no volvió a sonreír.

-Kagome (Voy a vengarte madre…)


	2. Negocio de esclavos

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo II: negocio de esclavos

Un corazón se llena de tantos sentimientos cada uno se va tejiendo hasta tomar forma y fortalecerse, buenos o malos siempre se esconden, mientras crecen pero nunca desaparecen; varias noches habían pasado por aquellos ojos tristes y esperanzados, la tristeza había crecido pero la esperanza disminuía cada vez que aparecía la luna.

"Por favor Kagome atiende a la puerta…"

-Kagome: Si señor Mioga.

Ya habían transcurrido 10 años de aquella tragedia, ahora Kagome era una hermosa jovencita de 20 años, aquella noche habían sido entregadas a una casa en la ciudad, donde enseñaban buenos modales, aquella cuidad estaba poblada por puros demonios solo había una entrada y al final estaba el palacio donde vivía el rey demonio Naraku.

-Kagome: Bienvenido…

Un Hombre entraba a la casa, esta era muy grande, el anciano Mioga era muy reconocido, se decía que los mejores esclavos eran los entrenados por el. Mioga era un anciano pequeño no mayor de un metro, era un demonio inofensivo y trataba muy bien a sus esclavos.

-Mioga: ya te esperaba…

"Disculpa la tardanza pero se me hizo muy difícil el encontrar compradores…"

-Mioga: Tal vez ya debería comenzar a expandirme y vender en otros poblados…

"Sino te compran aquí en la capital menos en los poblados mas pequeños…"

-Mioga: Tienes razón… Kagome Tráenos el te a la sala y llevate el abrigo del señor…

-Kagome: Por supuesto…

Kagome tomo muy amablemente el abrigo negro, llevándolo hasta un perchero y retirándose a la cocina.

"Venderás a esa?"

-Mioga: Así es…

-Kagome: Sango, allá afuera hay un señor que quiere hacer negocios con Mioga…

-Sango: entonces ya llego?

-Kagome: ¿Quién es?...

-Sango: es un comprador de esclavos… nos compra a un precio y después hace una subasta con cada uno de los que compro…

-Kagome. Nos van a vender…

-Sango: Ya aprendimos todo lo que necesitábamos…

-Kagome: ¿Nos separaran?...

Sango no respondió nada, solo bajo la vista colocando el te y las tazas en una bandeja.

-Sango: Lleva la bandeja y sírvelo…

Kagome Tomo la bandeja, entro a la sala donde estaban los 2 hombres hablando, se arrodillo y sirvió el te muy cuidadosamente, sin decir ni una palabra, los esclavos a menos que tuvieran permiso no debían hablar con sus dueños.

-Mioga: puedes llevártelos esta tarde…

"perfecto, así los dejare en exhibición en la noche y los compradores podrán acercarse a revisar la mercancía…"

-Mioga: Muy bien serán 10… esta tarde estarán listos… Por favor retirare Kagome.

Kagome entro a la cocina, lavando los platos sucios, en ese momento había 12 esclavos bajo el mando de Mioga, 4 hombres y 8 mujeres; 2 de las mujeres eran esclavas permanentes en aquella casa los demás serian vendidos.

-Sango: ¿Qué ocurre Kagome?... debemos preparar la comida.

-Kagome: Nos venderán a todos, esta tarde nos pasaran buscando…

-Sango: eso era irremediable Kagome… tal vez vayamos a la misma casa, muchos de los que compran los esclavos son demonios ricos y poderosos que se llevan de 2 hasta 5 esclavos…

-Kagome: sango… todo este tiempo he guardado una daga en mi cosas… si llegaras a saber quien es la bestia del Sengoku, ¿me lo dirías?

-Sango: No… ese dolor que guardas desde hace tanto tiempo te destruirá Kagome… ya deja a los muertos en paz.

-Kagome: nunca podré olvidar la cara de mi madre sonriéndome mientras moría… esa Daga atravesara su pecho, así como aquella espada atravesó a mi madre…

Mioga entro a la cocina, Kagome siguió lavando los platos mientras sango la veía fijamente.

-Mioga: Todos vayan a recoger sus cosas, en 2 horas vendrán por ustedes, al fin están listos y cada uno ira a una casa, donde tendrán techo y comida, recuerden lo que han aprendido, si lo olvidan puede ocasionarles la muerte, cada regla en esta tierra es indispensable, estoy seguro que sus dueños estarán muy complacidos con sus modales…

Mioga salio de la cocina, esa misma tarde cada uno de los esclavos estaban en los cuartos recogiendo lo poco que cada uno tenia, una cuarto para todas las esclavas y otro para los esclavos.

-Sango: Creo que esto es todo lo mío…

-Kagome: la verdad, no tengo casi nada que llevar… otro cambio de ropa y nada mas…

-Sango: Nuestros dueños nos proveerán de cosas nuevas, ya veras… ha crecido la marca en tu espalda?

-Kagome: así es… parece una luna… aunque esta un poco torcida…

Kagome tenía una marca desde pequeña en el lado izquierdo de su espalda antes parecía un lunar pero ya había crecido y parecía una pequeña luna.

-Sango: Bueno de seguro ya no crece mas… de seguro nos ira bien en la casa que nos toque… solo extrañare tus jabones de jazmín…

-Kagome: Los hago solo porque eran la flor favorita de mi madre…

-Sango: ella debe estar orgullosa de ti… veras que nos ira bien…

Sango intentaba mantener el ánimo pero todas estaban tristes y asustadas, al salir Mioga estaba delante de los 10 esclavos vendidos y aquel hombre colocaba cadenas en sus pies y en sus manos.

-Mioga: espero me enorgullezcan, y recuerden lo que aquí se les ha enseñado…

Cada uno asintió con la cabeza, Kagome no se sentía a gusto con las cadenas, no entendía porque los amarraban como animales.

-Kagome: Disculpe, pero creo que las cadenas de los pies están de mas… (¿Cómo podremos caminar?)

-Mioga: Kagome mantente en silencio…

Kagome no entro en aquella carreta tirada por mulas, recordó la noche de muerte y desesperación.

-Sango: Kagome no entrara señor ya sabe como es…

-Mioga: camina al lado de la carreta Kagome no es muy lejos…

Kagome no respondía solo caminaba junto a la carreta. Al llegar el sol caía y todos eran colocados detrás de una especie de mostrador, era un cuarto pequeño que daba hacia la calle con unos barrotes de madera que dejaban ver a los curiosos compradores.

-Kagome: ¿Por qué no nos quitaron las cadenas?… no nos escaparemos…

-Sango: Supongo que es un requisito…

-Kagome: parecemos bestias encadenadas y enjauladas…

Luego de algunas horas todos dormían, Kagome veía como la lluvia caía afuera, las calles estaban solas, o eso creía, al acercarse a la reja vio como un hombre con un gran sombrero de paja caminaba muy despacio, se detuvo y la miro fijamente, aquellos ojos eran de un amarillo penetrante como los rayos del sol, sus cabellos eran plata, vestía un kimono, la camisa era azul oscuro y el pantalón negro.

"Hay otras personas que se merecen mas esas cadenas…


	3. Un solitario soldado

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo III: Un solitario soldado

No sabemos la cantidad de recuerdos que entran dentro de un corazón, a veces creemos olvidar pero nada en esta vida se olvida; cada recuerdo es lo que da forma al corazón, y son los que enseñan al cuerpo a llorar y a amar. La lluvia seguía cayendo y aquel joven permanecía frente a aquellos barrotes de madera.

-Kagome: las cadenas son un seguro contra el escape… señor…

"hace tanto tiempo que deseo escapar…"

-Kagome: su libertad le permite ir a donde desee señor… no tiene cadenas que lo aten…

"Tu no las puedes ver… nadie puede verlas… mis cadenas son los recuerdos y la conciencia…"

-Kagome: ¿Por qué su tristeza señor?...

"Mas que tristeza es dolor…"

Aquel joven le sonrió pacientemente a Kagome, y siguió su marcha, Kagome se acerco hasta los barrotes.

-Kagome: Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Por qué camina bajo la lluvia señor?...

"tengo la esperanza de que limpie mis memorias… y mis pecados…"

-Kagome: No lo conozco pero… se ve que es un buen samurai…

"No soy un samurai, soy solo un soldado… y tengo mi propio estilo de combate… esta espada es muy especial para mi… y tienes razón… no me conoces."

-Kagome: Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero…podría darme su nombre señor…

"Me han llamado de muchas formas… a veces creo que cada uno de esos nombres son de diferentes personas… aunque, mi verdadero nombre es Inuyasha…"

Kagome veía tanta tristeza en aquel joven parecía que cada uno de sus pasos no lo llevaban a ningún lado, colocando su mano en el sombrero se despidió y desapareció entre las gotas de lluvia.

-Kagome (Inuyasha… un soldado muy solitario…)

En la mañana el ajetreo frente los barrotes despertaba a los esclavos, los compradores estaban buscando los mejores y esos eran los entrenados por Mioga.

"Levántense ya debemos partir a la subasta…"

Nuevamente Kagome caminaba en la calle de tierra al lado de la carreta y veía como otros amos llevaban a sus esclavos a subastar, una pequeña estaba caminando al otro extremo de la calle, esta se cayo por el peso de las cadenas, su amo la tomo de lo cabellos para intentar pararla.

-Kagome: SUELTELA

"¡¡Ya levántate inútil!! ¿Qué has dicho esclava?"

-Kagome: Suéltela es apenas una niña!!

-Sango: Kagome No te metas en eso…

Kagome arrastro sus cadenas y llego hasta el hombre empujándolo con su cuerpo, aquel demonio parecía un humano solo que en su boca sobresalían unos colmillos, era gordo y mal vestido, un vendedor de cuarta.

-Demonio: Ya veras lo que te va a pasar Muchacha!

-Kagome: Estas bien?

La pequeña acentuó con la cabeza levantándose, Kagome sintió un golpe en el estomago y como la levantaban por la camisa, aquel demonio tenia un bastón y se preparaba para golpearla.

-Sango: Señor por favor ayúdela se lo ruego…

"Ella se lo busco…"

El hombre que le había comprado los esclavos a Mioga no se había bajado de su caballo y solo veía indiferente el asunto, Sango estaba encerrada en la carroza, junto con los demás esclavos que veían horrorizados como aquel hombre golpeaba despiadadamente a Kagome.

-Demonio: Espero que con esta paliza aprendas quienes son tus amos!...

-Kagome: usted… es un demonio… sin corazón… que golpea a los mas débiles…

La boca de Kagome botaba sangre, ella la escupió a los pies de aquel demonio en símbolo de insolencia, el inmenso cuerpo del demonio volvía a levantar a Kagome arrojándola en el suelo y golpeándola en la espalda con aquella vara que tenia en su mano, Kagome solo tomaba la tierra en sus manos, su cara estaba llena de tierra y sentía un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo.

"¡¡¡BASTA!!!"

Sango volvió a respirar cuando escucho esto, entre la multitud que admiraba el "espectáculo" unos pasos acercaban la sombra de un hombre.

-Demonio: ¿Quién quiere acompañar a esta bastarda?!!!

"Dije basta…"

Aquellos ojos miraban fijamente aquel demonio, el hombre era mucho más pequeño que su rival.

-Demonio: Tu vas a desafiarme?

"Alguien debería tratarte igual para que sintieras ese tipo de dolor…"

-Demonio: Cállate enano!!!

Cuando el demonio fue a atinar su golpe, aquel joven estaba a sus espaldas, desenvainando su espada esta se transformo convirtiéndose en una enorme arma de ataque, el joven solo blandió un poco la espada y guardándola casi inmediatamente, aquel enorme cuerpo salio volando cayendo fuertemente en el suelo inconsciente.

"¿Estas bien?..."

-Kagome: no puedo levantarme… (¿Señor Inuyasha?...)

-Inuyasha: Yo te ayudare…

Unos pitos comenzaron a sonar y un carruaje muy elegante se detuvo en el bullicio, un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos negros se asomo por una de las ventanillas.

"Inuyasha ¿Qué haces?... te esperaremos en la plaza…"

Todas las personas murmuraban y veían como el carruaje se alejaba, la plaza era el lugar de la subasta de seguro era un comprador.

"Disculpe este problema General…"

-Inuyasha: debió haber defendido su mercancía…

Kagome al escuchar eso se soltó de Inuyasha rápidamente, sentía que las cadenas la harían caer al suelo, pero no se apoyaría de otro comprador que veía a los humanos como un objeto.

"Kagome sube a la carreta… ahora me pagaran menos por ti…"

-Kagome: Me disculpo… señor…

Kagome tenía la boca inflamada y en su espalda se podía ver algunas manchas de sangre, renqueaba mientras caminaba hacia la carreta, las personas comenzaban a caminar, Inuyasha veía como caminaba con dificultad y trastabillaba de vez en cuando, al llegar a la carreta se apoyo sangrando por la boca y mirando fijamente una de las ruedas.

-Sango: Kagome por dios como fuiste a hacer algo como eso?...

-Kagome: estoy bien…

-Sango: Sube te ayudare a limpiarte…

-Kagome: No… caminare…

-Inuyasha: ¿esta castigada? Que la hace caminar y no subirse en la carreta?

"Claro que no General… es un trauma que tiene de la infancia… nunca sube a una carreta…"

-Inuyasha: ¿Un trauma?...

Kagome jadeaba mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie, Inuyasha la veía desde el otro lado de la calle, no prestaba atención a lo que decía aquel hombre, solo se percataba del movimiento y el olor que de ella salía.

-Inuyasha: huele a jazmín…

"¿Cómo me dice?..."

-Inuyasha: es mejor que se vaya, pronto empezara la subasta…

"Espero verlo por allá…"

Inuyasha vio como el hombre se montaba en su caballo, al arrancar la carroza Kagome cayo arrodillada, respiraba agitadamente, Inuyasha dio un paso pero vio como la joven se levantaba a pesar de sus graves heridas.

-Inuyasha (¿De donde sacas tanta fuerza?)

Kagome caminaba muy despacio arrastrando prácticamente los pies, miro al joven y siguió, la fortaleza que demostraba en ese momento era derivada del bien que había hecho, su cuerpo estaba lastimado pero ella sabia que la niña no habría soportado aquella paliza.


	4. La subasta

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo IV: La subasta

El valor de un objeto es fácil de saberlo, las cosas materiales tienen un precio, pero ¿Cómo dar valor a la vida? Eso nunca se podría calcular, cada ser es especial y único ninguno debe tener un precio. Sango veía entre las rejas a Kagome quien iba muy atrás acompañada de un trabajador de aquel hombre a caballo.

-Kagome (algún día… la libertad será nuevamente nuestra…)

La carreta se detuvo y Kagome se arrodillo, el cansancio ya casi no la dejaba ver, al llegar a la plaza vio como una hermosa mujer vestida con un Kimono rojo pasaba junto a una anciana, seguidas de un grupo de monjes.

"levántate, yo subastare de primero soy el mejor lote, a excepción de ti…"

Dijo el hombre que había comprado el "lote" de esclavos a Mioga. Al entrar en el centro de la plaza había una pequeña tarima, frente a ella había un grupo sentado, aquel hombre del elegante carruaje estaba en el centro rodeado por guardias, Kagome se apoyaba en sango.

-Kagome: ¿Quién es el?...

-Sango: es el rey del Sengoku Kagome… Se llama Naraku…

Detrás de Naraku apareció Inuyasha, Naraku sin voltearse hablo con su voz oscura.

-Naraku: Al fin llegas…

-Inuyasha: Aun no entiendo porque me traes aquí…

-Naraku: Voy a comprarte una esclava que te sirva, todo el día para no verte merodeando por mi palacio… por algo tu casa esta en el patio y es para no verte…

-Inuyasha: No quiero nada que venga de ti…

-Naraku: Lo descontare de tu paga… Y por cierto eres el General de mis tropas, no hagas escándalos como los de hace rato…

-Inuyasha: Lo que yo haga no es tu problema…

-Naraku: Quédate… elige a tu esclava, tal vez puedas divertirte con ella, a menos que no sobreviva a ti…

-Inuyasha: aquí el único salvaje eres tú…

"Señoras y señores… comenzamos la subasta con los esclavos entrenados por el Gran Mioga…"

Poco a poco Kagome veía como sus compañeros eran vendidos, ninguno había sido vendido a un solo comprador, al fin llego el turno de Sango.

-Sango: Adiós Kagome… Cuídate mucho…

Kagome con la cara sucia y la boca rota no dijo nada solo una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, sango había sido su único apoyo luego de la muerte de su madre.

"Esta es una esclava joven y fuerte, comenzamos por 2 monedas de oro…"

*3 monedas….*

*4 Monedas de Oro…*

Sango veía entre la multitud y diviso a un joven monje que la veía detenidamente, y levanto la mano ofreciendo 5 monedas de oro.

-Naraku: 10 monedas de Oro…

"Vendida a su majestad el Rey Naraku…"

-Kagome (adiós Sango…)

"Y por ultimo tenemos a esta esclava… esta toda golpeada así que comenzaremos la puja con 3 monedas de plata"

*5 monedas de plata…*

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la puja Kagome comenzaba a ver muy borroso pero seguía en pie.

-Inuyasha: 5 monedas de oro…

"El general da 5 monedas de oro, y no creo que alguien de mas… vendida…"

-Naraku: No sabes comprar… ¿Qué harás con esa esclava, la vas a matar?

-Inuyasha: Cállate… No te he pedido opinión…

Aquel hombre tomo a Kagome por el brazo y la llevo hasta Inuyasha, el saco una pequeña bolsa y se la entrego. Sango estaba junto a Naraku y pudo sostener a Kagome mientras esta caía inconsciente.

-Naraku: Ja!... tremenda esclava, ni puede mantenerse en pie, y tu ¡suéltala! Que se la lleve su dueño…

-Sango: Pero amo, esta desmayada…

Inuyasha levanto a Kagome, y se alejo de la multitud, mientras caminaba el carruaje de Naraku paso por su lado sin detenerse; mas adelante frente a Inuyasha se posaba aquella hermosa mujer de kimono rojo.

-Inuyasha: veo que no compraste nada…

"Soy una humana recuerdalo no compraría almas de mi especie…"

-Inuyasha: eres una sacerdotisa, si puedes comprar esclavos y lo sabes Kikyo…

-Kikyo: sabes que no lo haré… estoy en paz con el mundo espiritual y lo estaré también con el mundo terrenal…

-Inuyasha: a que viniste?... a verlo a el…

-Kikyo: Naraku me tiene sin cuidado… Ni lo he saludado…

-Inuyasha: No tienes porque darme explicaciones a mí…

-Kikyo: Lo se pero yo deseo dártelas…

-Inuyasha: Mi promesa sigue en pie Kikyo… siempre lo estará…

Inuyasha siguió caminando al pasar a su lado Kikyo parecía inmutable, Inuyasha caminaba despacio para no herir aun mas la espalda de Kagome, ella entre abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver el reflejo del sol en aquellos cabellos plateados, sentía la calidez de aquellos brazos que la llevaban cuidadosamente, quedándose dormida. Al despertar estaba sobre una sabana en el piso, recostada boca abajo, sentía mucho dolor y no podía levantarse, miraba a sus lados y no veía a nadie.

"No te asustes…"

-Kagome: ¿Quién esta allí?...

"Ahora supongo que soy tu dueño…"

Kagome respiraba mas agitada, nunca había sido un objeto para pertenecerle a alguien, no podía ver el rostro de quien le hablaba, sus manos apretaban fuertemente la funda de la almohada, pero al sentir como aquellas manos delicadamente levantaban su camisa y curaban sus heridas solo sollozaba del dolor.

"Te duele mucho verdad?"

-Kagome: Su voz… es tan suave…

"creo que el dolor no te esta dejando escuchar bien…"

-Kagome: esa voz… ya la he escuchado antes…

"Nos conocemos Kagome… así te llamo tu amiga, ella esta en el palacio…"

-Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha quedo mudo al escuchar que Kagome sabia que era el, no lo había podido ver luego de que había caído inconsciente.

-Inuyasha: ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?...

-Kagome: No necesito verte, esa voz dulce y protectora es de aquel soldado solitario que me ayudo, nunca podría olvidarla… aunque… me duele que vea a los humanos como objetos…

-Inuyasha: Eres muy joven no has vivido y visto todo, como yo lo he hecho, ya algún día te darás cuenta… hasta yo soy un objeto al cual usan para…

Inuyasha cayo, y siguió curando las heridas de Kagome suavemente, ella sollozaba por los fuertes golpes, pero la suavidad de aquellas manos que rozaban su espalda, solo la hacia sonrojar.

-Inuyasha: Tus heridas sanaran rápidamente, tranquila…

-Kagome (creo que tus heridas son más urgentes de sanar…)


	5. La verdad de Inuyasha

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo V: La verdad de Inuyasha

Cada persona posee una verdad en su rostro y una mascara para ocultarla, a veces esa mascara es mas un escudo para que no puedan leer nuestros sentimientos, y a veces es una envoltura para esconder nuestros secretos, sin importar cual sea el motivo, tarde o temprano esta careta se rompe dejándonos vulnerables a la verdad. Kagome había despertado y recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, con mucho esfuerzo se sentó, a su alrededor solo había una pequeña estufa de leña, un gavetero con velas encima, y ella estaba en el centro de la pequeña cabaña, en aquella época todo era al estilo del Japón antiguo solo los ricos y poderosos poseían mas pertenencias.

"Me alegro que puedas sentarte…"

Kagome miro hacia la puerta y vio a Inuyasha con unos pescados en su mano y en la otra unos troncos, entro, se arrodillo frente a una pequeña mesa frente a la estufa y comenzó a escamarlos.

-Inuyasha: espero tengas hambre…

-Kagome: Por favor amo déjeme hacerlo por usted…

Inuyasha coloco el cuchillo en la mesa y se volteo a verla aun arrodillado.

-Inuyasha: No me digas amo… eso es típico de los esclavos pertenecientes a ricos… sabes mi nombre llámame por el…

-Kagome: aquella noche de lluvia en la que lo conocí aun no era esclava, al igual que ayer en la mañana, cuando me defendió de aquel demonio, pero desde ayer en la tarde soy su esclava, le debo respeto…

Kagome se arrodillo con mucho esfuerzo apoyo sus codos y su cabeza en el piso en señal de obediencia y agradecimiento, Inuyasha limpiándose las manos se levanto acercandose hasta ella, y levanto su rostro.

-Inuyasha: nunca vuelvas a arrodillarte por mi, le hace mal a tu espalda y también porque no merezco el agradecimiento ni la obediencia de nadie… antes de comprar a una esclava vi a una joven que tenia una fuerza interna, que nunca supe de donde provenía, quiero ver a esa joven no a la esclava… y me llamo Inuyasha recuerdálo…

Kagome se levanto sentándose sobre sus pies, Inuyasha seguía sosteniendo su rostro, ella se sonrojaba cada vez mas, el se levanto y de nuevo comenzó a escamar el pescado.

-Kagome: Si alguien me llega a escuchar llamándolo por su nombre lo van a tomar por desobediencia o insolencia…

-Inuyasha: entonces allí si tomaría mi papel de dueño explicando mi autoridad sobre ti y mí aceptación a que me llames así…

Inuyasha coloco en pequeñas varas el pescado y encendió la leña que había traído; colocando el pescado y dejándolo cocer; el se sentó en el suelo junto a la única ventana de la casa, esta era grande casi llegaba hasta el suelo; Kagome veía el fuego de aquella estufa.

-Kagome: ¿Por qué vive aquí solo?...

-Inuyasha: estamos en el patio del palacio del Sengoku… no estamos tan solos, hay miles de guardias por todas partes… solo para proteger a ese maldito…

-Kagome: ¿a quien?

-Inuyasha: Al rey…

-Kagome: El rey Naraku… ¿Por qué se expresa así de el?...

-Inuyasha: El antiguo rey Inutaisho no quiso dejar a su único hijo de heredero, antes de su muerte nombro a Naraku como rey, y dejo a un lado al verdadero heredero; Naraku por remordimiento le dio un cargo en su ejercito solo para burlarse…

-Kagome: ¿Por qué el joven no pidió su corona?...

-Inuyasha: por que el es… es un sangre sucia o un Hanyou…

-Kagome: ¿Qué fue de el?...

-Inuyasha: se ha vuelto muy poderoso y busca matar a Naraku…

-Kagome: (eres tu Inuyasha?...)

-Inuyasha: por tu silencio supongo que dedujiste que soy yo…

-Kagome: Tú, el hijo del rey no buscaste tu trono?…

-Inuyasha: cuando era príncipe lo tenia todo, riquezas, propiedades… incluso amor… estaba comprometido con una mujer, ella es humana pero es una hermosa sacerdotisa… ella estaba destinada al próximo rey, que entonces era yo…

-Kagome: al no tener el trono, perdiste a tu prometida…

-Inuyasha: así es… Kikyo ahora esta comprometida con Naraku… aquel día cuando mi padre falleció, no lo pude ver, solo Naraku lo vio morir estoy casi seguro que el lo mato…

-Kagome: que horrible… ¿Qué clase de hombre es Naraku?...

-Inuyasha: al salir de la habitación de mi padre, Naraku se autoproclamo rey… yo era un niño sangre sucia nadie me escucharía… por piedad Naraku me dio esta cabaña y me nombro general de sus tropas…

Inuyasha apretaba fuertemente el mango de su espada, nunca miro a Kagome solo veía hacia a fuera, lo único que se escuchaba eran las pequeñas chispas del fuego en la estufa.

-Inuyasha: el día que coronaron a Naraku jure que lo mataría, y ese mismo día me fugare con Kikyo… Un hombre que hace daño a su pueblo con hambre y miserias, que manda a cualquiera a prisión tan solo por no tener con que pagarle sus impuestos… el que mata… por diversión, no merece vivir…

Kagome recordó que ella también tenia una promesa que cumplir, tocándose entre la camisa sintió el mango de la daga con la que atravesaría el corazón de la bestia del Sengoku.

-Inuyasha: Creo que ya esta listo…

Aquella seriedad y dolor en el rostro de Inuyasha habían desaparecido nuevamente, la mascara de escudo no le dejaba ver a Kagome el dolor de aquel roto corazón, Inuyasha se levanto y saco el pescado del fuego, tomándolos por la pequeña vara le ofreció uno a Kagome y se sentó junto a ella. Inuyasha comenzó a comer pero Kagome solo veía su comida.

-Inuyasha: ¿Que ocurre?... ¿No te gusta?

-Kagome: No es eso… tengo una pregunta… usted cree que Naraku seria capaz de destruir una aldea entera…

Inuyasha quedo mudo, dándole otro mordisco a su pescado; Kagome veía los ojos del joven, luego de pasar la comida, Inuyasha la miro.

-Inuyasha: solo conozco a una persona capaz de desear destruir una aldea… y ese es Naraku…

-Kagome: ¿Esta seguro?...

-Inuyasha: hay muchos males en el mundo Kagome, pero todos ellos se reúnen en Naraku… incluso yo soy un objeto para el…

-Kagome: usted es un hombre bueno ya se lo he dicho… yo deseara mostrarle que no somos objetos de nadie…

-Inuyasha: somos objetos del que nos posee…

-Kagome: ¿sigue viéndome como un objeto?

-Inuyasha: ya te explique que no…

-Kagome: entonces debe de dejar de verse a usted mismo como tal… eso hablaría muy bien de usted…

-Inuyasha: Juzgas con demasiada rapidez… no me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

-Kagome: en sus ojos no se ve maldad alguna…

-Inuyasha: Los ojos reflejan el alma… no ves nada en los míos… porque hace muchos años que perdí la mía…

Inuyasha se levanto y salio de la cabaña, Kagome estaba confundida ante aquellas palabras, pero su corazón le delataba algo, no sabia si estaba en lo cierto, pero en voz baja hablo.

-Kagome: ya te podré vengar madre… al fin lo encontré… Naraku voy a matarte, solo tu pudiste robarme a mi madre… maldita bestia.


	6. El adios de Inuyasha

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo V: El adiós de Inuyasha

Un corazón puede aprender a querer en una sola mirada, es increíble la cantidad de personas que habitan en nuestros corazones, sin embargo a veces se van y son olvidados, pero siempre ese ser especial, el que posee el sentimiento mas especial de nuestro corazón, a pesar que se aleje siempre nuestros ojos estarán esperando su llegada; Kagome limpiaba la cabaña con una escoba de paja, al asomarse a la ventana vio como caía el atardecer y las estrellas se reflejaban en aquella laguna junto a la ventana.

"Necesito que me acompañes…"

-Kagome: Ya llego señor…

-Inuyasha: recuerda lo que te dije por favor…

-Kagome: Disculpe… ¿A dónde iremos Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha: Naraku me mando a llamar… por favor acompáñame…

Inuyasha salio de la cabaña y tras de el Kagome, la joven vio a un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y recogidos en una trenza, con una gran Alabarda en su espalda.

"Era mentira lo que había dicho el rey… tu esclava no se ve tan mal… Mi nombre es Bankotsu jovencita"

Kagome no respondió solo bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, Inuyasha miro a Bankotsu detalladamente y hablo con una voz seca dando la espalda.

-Inuyasha: el es el comandante de las tropas Kagome…

-Bankotsu: Kagome es tu nombre?... Los humanos colocan nombres tan extraños…

Inuyasha caminaba ya hacia el gran palacio que se posaba mucho mas adelante, detrás iba Bankotsu y de ultimo Kagome, detallando la hermosa laguna desde las orillas, para llegar al palacio debían rodearla, Kagome notaba a los hermosos peces dorados chapoteando en el agua; luego de rodear la laguna caminaron entre un pequeño bosque de galería, A pesar de lo que le había dicho Inuyasha, Kagome no había divisado a ningún guardia durante todo el trayecto, las puertas del palacio eran realmente imponentes, allí por fin se habían divisado 10 guardias 5 de cada lado de la puerta, al abrirse un pasillo enorme se hizo presente, los lujos se encontraban hasta en las lámparas del mismo palacio. Ninguno de los 3 había dicho una palabra desde que habían salido de la cabaña.

-Kagome (Todo esto debería ser de Inuyasha y no de ese asesino…)

-Bankotsu: Ya llegamos…

Era una puerta de madera tallada, aquellos acabados eran realmente hermosos, Kagome nunca había visto nada semejante.

-Inuyasha: Aquí no puedes entrar…

-Kagome: No se preocupe lo esperare aquí…

-Inuyasha: ve a la cocina allí puedes encontrar a la esclava nueva…

-Kagome: ¿A Sango?!

Inuyasha le sonrió, los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de luz al saber que vería a su gran amiga, Bankotsu abrió la puerta e Inuyasha entro y en voz baja hablo.

-Bankotsu: espera… yo te llevare a la cocina…

La puerta se cerro ante Kagome, no había podido ver los ojos de aquel asesino al mirar a su alrededor vio cosas realmente hermosas, los cuadros eran enormes y junto a aquella puerta había un cuadro del actual rey.

-Kagome (voy a vengarte madre…)

Kagome camino por uno de los pasillos laterales, una de las puertas estaba entre abierta, entro curiosamente y observo un mapa de la tierra del Sengoku, muchos de los poblados tenían una X pintada, parecían los puntos estratégicos de una batalla, sobre la mesa había una hermosa daga de plata, al tomarla la puerta se abrió y ella la dejo caer dándose la vuelta.

-Bankotsu: yo no te aconsejaría robar dentro del palacio…

-Kagome: Yo no la iba a robar… solo la estaba viendo…

-Bankotsu: que insolencia… ¿Cómo te defiendes? Deberías de pedirme perdón…

Kagome recordó las palabras de Mioga "recuerden lo que han aprendido, si lo olvidan puede ocasionarles la muerte, cada regla en esta tierra es indispensable"; Kagome se arrodillo frente a Bankotsu y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos, en señal de perdón.

-Bankotsu: Ya levántate, recoge lo que tiraste y vamos a la cocina… tu lugar.

Kagome se levanto y recogió la daga del suelo, colocándola sobre la mesa luego siguió a Bankotsu por los pasillos del palacio, al llegar a la cocina vio como a 15 esclavas preparando la cena.

-Bankotsu: Todas presten atención… esta es la esclava del General Inuyasha, el vendrá por ella en un rato, colóquenla a hacer algo… Y tu… cuidado con intentar robarte algo…

Bankotsu salio de la cocina, Kagome lo miraba con rabia en sus ojos, al final ella nunca robaría nada.

"¡Kagome!"

-Kagome: ¡Sango!

Sango llevaba el mismo uniforme que las demás, una falda negra, una camisa blanca y unas sandalias.

-Sango: ¿como sigues?... te has curado las heridas?...

-Kagome: Mi dueño me las estuvo curando ayer…

-Sango: Me alegro que te trate bien… nosotros casi no vemos al rey… Kagura es la esclava personal del rey solo ella se le acerca…

-Kagome: He descubierto quien es la bestia del Sengoku…

-Sango: nosotros también… la cocinera me ha dicho que todos los ataques a las aldeas rebeldes son planificados por Bankotsu…

-Kagome: ¿Bankotsu?...

-Sango: así es, el es el cabecilla de todos los trabajos sucios de el rey Naraku…

-Kagome: Pero… Inuyasha me estuvo contando…

-Sango: ¿Inuyasha?

-Kagome: si mi dueño…

-Sango: Kagome recuerda que no debes llamarle por su nombre…

-Kagome: el me autorizo, hasta se enoja cuando tengo alguna formalidad con el…

Kagome se sonrojo un poco o eso le pareció ver a Sango.

-Kagome: Te decía que Inuyasha me contó cosas horribles sobre el rey… me dijo que todo lo malo se reunía en el…

-Sango: La verdad no lo se… ahora estoy mas confundida que antes…

"¡Kagome nos vamos!…"

Al mirar a la puerta Kagome vio como Inuyasha se daba media vuelta y salía de la cocina, parecía estar molesto.

-Sango: No parece muy amigable… ¿Cómo es que te deja llamarle por su nombre?

-Kagome: Me tengo que ir… cuídate mucho amiga…

Kagome corrió hasta alcanzar a Inuyasha, al salir del palacio Kagome estaba encantada al ver como todo era iluminado, el bosque tenia pequeñas antorchas colocadas en postes que dejaban ver todo el camino, al llegar a la cabaña, Inuyasha miro a Kagome.

-Inuyasha: Por favor recoge lo que tengas, y toma este dinero…

-Kagome: No entiendo…

-Inuyasha: solo hazlo…

Kagome entro a la cabaña, y tomo aquel bulto de ropa que no había sacado, escondió el dinero en el y salio.

-Inuyasha: Vamos…

-Kagome: ¿Para donde vamos?

-Inuyasha: Al monasterio…

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar, Kagome iba detrás de el, sin saber lo que ocurría, atravesando el pueblo Inuyasha se detuvo y compro frutas y pan, el monasterio estaba cerca de la plaza, mientras caminaban Kagome veía como todos los demonios le abrían paso para que pasara Inuyasha; al llegar el joven toco una campana que estaba afuera y una anciana salio.

-Inuyasha: Buenas noches Kaede… necesito hablar con tu hermana.

-Kaede: Ya es de noche Inuyasha, no se permiten visitas…

-Inuyasha: No vine de visitas… necesito pedirle algo…

-Kaede: déjame ver si te quiere recibir… Miroku por favor ve y pregúntale a Kikyo si puede recibir a Inuyasha…

-Kagome (¿Kikyo?...)

-Miroku: enseguida…

Kagome vio que aquel Monje era el mismo que había intentado comprar a Sango durante la subasta, Inuyasha no miraba a Kagome, solo esperaba la respuesta.

-Miroku: ha accedido a recibirlo…

-Kaede. Pasen por favor…

La anciana abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, aquel monasterio tenia una pequeña placita principal cilíndrica y los pasillos estaban repletos de puertas, aquellas puertas salían junto a aquella plaza central, Inuyasha coloco el pan y las frutas en un pequeño banco.

-Inuyasha: Kagome por favor esperame…

-Kagome: esta bien…

-Kaede: Miroku por favor acompaña a esta jovencita…

-Miroku: Si mi señora…

Kagome vio como Inuyasha entraba a una de aquellas puertas junto a la anciana, sentándose a esperar a que su amo saliera; adentro de la habitación estaba aquella joven sacerdotisa de pie encendiendo una vela.

-Kikyo: Bienvenido seas Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha: Disculpa que haya venido a esta hora… necesito un favor…

-Kikyo: Así me lo ha dicho Miroku… ¿Qué necesitas?...

-Inuyasha: necesito que le des alojo a Kagome…

-Kikyo: ¿Quién es Kagome?...

-Inuyasha: La esclava que compre en la subasta…

Kikyo miraba fijamente el fuego de la vela, Kaede estaba parada en la puerta escuchando atentamente, Kikyo llevaba un Kimono blanco con detalles en rosa, lo miro curiosamente.

-Kikyo: ¿desde cuando te preocupas por una esclava?

-Inuyasha: Debo partir…

-Kikyo: ¿A dónde iras?...

-Inuyasha: Naraku ha programado una guerra con las tierras del oriente, al parecer quieren derrocarlo…

-Kikyo: Iras a la guerra?... ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de luchar?...

-Inuyasha: hasta que cumpla mi cometido… ya sabes cual es…

-Kikyo: ¿Por qué no la dejas en el palacio?

-Inuyasha: es justamente lo que no quiero, si muero no deseo que quede en las manos de Naraku…

-Kikyo: es la primera vez que veo que te preocupas por alguien…

-Inuyasha: sabes que no es así… yo también me preocupo por ti… y es por ello que no he muerto, debo cumplir la promesa que te hice…

-Kikyo: La joven puede quedarse, hasta que regreses…

Kagome miraba las estrellas en aquel banco, Miroku se sentó junto a ella.

-Miroku: ¿Qué se siente ser esclavo?...

-Kagome: es muy triste… pero una amiga me dijo una vez que la libertad será nuestra nuevamente… y yo creo en sus palabras…

Miroku miraba los ojos llenos de esperanza de aquella joven, antes de poder decir algo Inuyasha y Kaede salían de aquel cuarto.

-Inuyasha: Kagome por favor ven…

Kagome se acerco hasta el joven, ambos se alejaron del joven monje y de la anciana, Kagome presentía que algo no andaba bien.

-Kagome: ¿Te quedaras conmigo?...

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué?...

-Kagome: me hiciste traer mis cosas… eso quiere decir que me voy a quedar aquí… ¿A dónde iras?...

-Inuyasha: Tengo que ir a oriente, debo ir a una guerra… tu te quedaras aquí hasta que yo regrese…

-Kagome: ¿Una guerra?… prométeme que volverás… dime que volverás por mi… nadie a pesar de Sango había sido tan bueno conmigo… dime por favor que volverás…

Kagome miraba al suelo dejando ocultar sus ojos de la mirada de Inuyasha, sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr.

-Inuyasha: Te lo prometo Kagome… volveré por ti…

Kagome se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo, Inuyasha quedo un poco sorprendido y helado, pero al final respondió aquel abrazo, Kagome tomaba con fuerza la camisa de Inuyasha. Aquella noche las estrellas parecían estar triste; a Kagome no le importaría cuantas lunas tendría que ver, ella siempre esperaría a Inuyasha.

-Kagome (No mueras Inuyasha… yo siempre te voy a estar esperando…)


	7. La trampa de Bankotsu

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo VI: La trampa de Bankotsu.

La noche había caído como un manto tapando una verdad que no deseaba salir a flote, ¿Cuánto puede esperar un corazón?, aquellos ojos color chocolate no volvieron a ver aquella silueta del samurai de cabellos plateados, el kimono azul y negro se desvanecía con cada paso que daba el joven general; una joven se asomaba entre rejas despidiendo a su corazón que se alejaba con aquella silueta.

-Kagome (adiós Inuyasha… regresa por mi…)

Inuyasha había llegado al palacio, solo lo esperaba Bankotsu con un par de caballos, no había ningún ejército.

-Inuyasha: ¿Solo tú y yo iremos a pelear una guerra?

-Bankotsu: claro que no… el ejército se ha adelantado para tomar sus posiciones…

Inuyasha monto el caballo y salio a todo galope por la puerta grande, atrás venia Bankotsu, el viaje seria muy largo, Inuyasha sabia que los caballos no llegarían a resistir todo el viaje, pero eso no le preocupaba, ya la noche estaba muy avanzada, el viaje duraba 2 semanas caminando y 1 a galope, pero esta vez seria de ambas formas.

-Bankotsu: Cuando lleguemos al sendero de Tokishi dejaremos los caballos y tendremos que seguir a pie…

-Inuyasha: por mi no hay ningún problema…

Bankotsu e Inuyasha no hablaron por todo el camino, los días pasaban monótona y lentamente, y los dos jóvenes seguían el viaje, en la ciudad del Sengoku aquella joven extrañaba aquellos 4 días que habían pasado sin saber nada del joven samurai.

-Kagome (Inuyasha…)

"Kagome por favor ven… quiero regalarte unos vestidos que mi hermana ya no utiliza…"

-Kagome: No es necesario señora Kaede…

-Kaede: es una ropa vieja pero esta en buenas condiciones, no esta muy usada puesto que Naraku le trae muchos vestidos a mi hermana.

Ambas se dirigían a un cuarto, habían muchas cajas de madera, 1 de ellas estaba abierta, Kaede estaba arrodillada junto a la caja pasándole a Kagome algunos kimonos sencillos y no muy vistosos, los humanos que no eran sacerdotes o sacerdotisas no podían presentar finas vestimentas o podían ser acusados de ladrones, Kagome se probaba aquellos kimonos, sabiendo que habían sido usados por Kikyo.

-Kagome: ¿Cómo era la relación de Inuyasha con la joven Kikyo?...

-Kaede: ellos eran muy jóvenes cuando su compromiso fue anunciado, Inuyasha se oponía a aquel casamiento, pero mi hermana supo ganárselo, con atenciones y cuidados; siempre ella iba a visitarlo acompañado por mi y por otros monjes, me di cuenta de que su amor crecía cuando un día Kikyo enfermo y el vino a verla, paso todo el día junto a ella… hasta que despertó… fue algo muy tierno de su parte, creo que es la única muestra de cariño que ese joven ha dado en su vida…

-Kagome (entonces… no la quieres… la amas…)

-Kaede: hasta hace 4 días…

-Kagome: ¿Cómo dice?...

-Kaede: me sorprendí al ver que el intentaba protegerte… nunca se había interesado por alguien además de mi hermana…

-Kagome: Talvez… es por mi parecido con la señorita Kikyo…

-Kaede: no me pareció ser eso…

-Kagome: sea lo que sea… (No importa con quien seas feliz Inuyasha…) yo… yo solo quiero verlo regresar…

-Kaede: regresara… ni el propio dolor que vive en su conciencia lo ha destruido…

Kagome miraba a aquella anciana quien seguía buscando en aquella caja, sus pensamientos se echaron a volar deseando llegar hasta el, los días pasaban y no se había escuchado nada de las tierras de oriente.

-Kagome (Inuyasha…)

-Inuyasha: El sendero de tokishi es demasiado peligroso en las noches… deberíamos quedarnos aquí en el bosque… Los árboles me servirán para la pelea…

-Bankotsu: ¿pelea?...

-Inuyasha: Quitate la mascara Bankotsu… se que algo nos ha venido siguiendo…

-Bankotsu: entonces me ahorras las molestias… pensé que seria mas fácil matarte en el sendero de Tokishi pero… si deseas morir aquí… así será…

-Inuyasha: ¿Naraku te mando?...

-Bankotsu: digamos que no desea que nadie se interponga en su mandato… y tu eres una piedra en su zapato…

-Inuyasha: entonces sabes la verdad…

Inuyasha estaba bajado de su caballo acariciaba la cabeza del animal, le daba la espalda a Bankotsu quien lo veía con aires de superioridad, ambos caballos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-Inuyasha: es mejor que te vayas amigo…

Inuyasha soltó a su potro y dándole una palmada este se echo a correr, Bankotsu bajo muy pacientemente, e hizo lo mismo que el joven de cabellos plateados. Inuyasha le daba la espalda al joven de la gran Alabarda.

-Inuyasha: ¿me atacaras por la espalda?

-Bankotsu: ¿Quién te dijo que yo iba a luchar?

Inuyasha sintió un frío que recorría todo su cuerpo, al voltearse, vio como Bankotsu saltaba a una de las ramas, como si buscara el mejor puesto para un espectáculo, Inuyasha sintió como algo se movía rápidamente por el suelo, cuando lo sentía cerca volteaba rápidamente y no veía nada.

-Bankotsu. Gran velocidad no es así?... según eres igual de rápido…

-Inuyasha: la velocidad de un demonio no puede ser comparada con la del hanyou seria injusto… pero en fuerza un Hanyou supera a quien sea…

Inuyasha miro a Bankotsu con una sonrisa sarcástica; desde arriba se podía observar como una especie de serpiente comenzaba a rodear a Inuyasha.

-Bankotsu: eso lo comprobaremos en este instante… ¡Sal de allí demonio serpiente!

Frente a Inuyasha un enorme demonio se impuso, la cola de serpiente y un dorso con manos y una cabeza humana, aquel demonio lleno de escamas, soltó un grito que aturdió por completo a Inuyasha y luego atino un golpe lanzando al joven samurai entre los arbustos.

-Bankotsu: un demonio es más fuerte que un Hanyou…

-Inuyasha: te… equivocas…

Entre los árboles la silueta intacta de Inuyasha aparecía; aquellos ojos estaban más brillantes, o eso le pareció a Bankotsu, quien hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Bankotsu: Bah! Aun con lo mismo…

-Inuyasha: lo se porque lo he visto, a veces las personas mas débiles se levantan una y otra vez… la fortaleza yace en el corazón no en una espada…

Inuyasha recordó aquella vez que vio como Kagome a pesar de estar tan lastimada defendía a aquella niña en el pueblo del Sengoku; "usted… es un demonio… sin corazón… que golpea a los mas débiles…"; estas palabras sonaban en la cabeza de Inuyasha las mismas palabras que ella había dicho esa tarde.

-Inuyasha: no soy un demonio… así que no matare a nadie mas… que Naraku haga su trabajo sucio…

-Bankotsu: el gran General de las tropas del rey del Sengoku tiene recargos de conciencia?... no me hagas reír, en toda guerra te he visto matar a la gente sin piedad… ahora es tu turno.

Aquella serpiente se abalanzo sobre Inuyasha ágilmente el salto por las ramas de los árboles hasta llegar a una de las copas, pero poco a poco el árbol iba cayendo; Inuyasha saltaba de copa en copa de una manera ágil y rápida, divisando un enorme acantilado justo frente a el.

-Bankotsu: ¡Dime Inuyasha ¿Qué se siente ser la presa?! ¡Matalo!

El demonio se escurría por el suelo mucho mas rápido que Inuyasha, al momento de llegar a una de las copas de un pino este fue derribado con la fuerza de las enormes garras de aquella serpiente; al caer al suelo Inuyasha se repuso inmediatamente colocando su mano en el mango de la espada.

-Bankotsu: Eso es Inuyasha, vuelve a blandir tu espada…

Bankotsu los había alcanzado esta ves estaban frente a frente; Inuyasha bajo su mano y miro al hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-Inuyasha: esta espada saldrá nuevamente de su vaina el día que mate a Naraku, antes no…

-Bankotsu: lastima por ti…

Entre ambos aquel demonio se alzo del suelo, era increíble que aquel enorme cuerpo pudiera moverse tan rápido; Inuyasha no pudo ver cuando uno de aquellos brazos atravesaba su pecho, y solo pudo recordar aquella noche. "prométeme que volverás… dime que volverás por mi…"

-Inuyasha (Ka..gome…)


	8. La muerte de Inuyasha

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo VII: La muerte de Inuyasha

¿Cuánto puede esperar un corazón?, aquellos ojos color chocolate no volvieron a ver aquella silueta del samurai de cabellos plateados; la espera se hacia larga pero en el corazón de aquella joven seguía escondida la esperanza; en aquel bosque la noche había caído por completo cubierta de sangre, Inuyasha caía lentamente en el suelo, luego de que la mano de aquel demonio serpiente atravesara su pecho.

-Inuyasha (no puedo permitir que este bosque se convierta en mi tumba…)

La respiración del joven Samurai era acelerada, le costaba respirar, estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo, sintiendo como en su mano que tapaba la herida corría su propia sangre, tenia los ojos cerrados y la cara pegada al suelo; Bankotsu se agacho junto a el y hablo en un tono suave y solemne.

-Bankotsu: es extraño… siempre creí que yo moriría primero que tu…

Inuyasha no respondía, solo se escuchaba el aire que salía agitadamente de su boca; sus cabellos estaban sueltos y regados en el suelo como una mar de plata, su cola se había roto en el ataque de aquel demonio, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tapados por los cabellos de plata, su ojos derecho comenzaba a mancharse de sangre tras los golpes en la cabeza producidos por las caídas.

-Bankotsu: creí que me reiría, incluso me gustaría el verte así… pero es triste ver a una leyenda a punto de morir, solo por el temor de volver a blandir su espada…

-Inuyasha: Mi espada… solo… beberá… la sangre de… Naraku…

Inuyasha levanto su cabeza del suelo y se apoyo en su mano libre, la otra seguía intentando detener la sangre que seguía derramando en aquella herida; cuando Bankotsu sintió la mirada de Inuyasha un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, aquellos ojos eran de un amarillo intenso, las pupilas estaban dilatadas.

-Bankotsu (esos son los ojos de un verdadero asesino…)

-Inuyasha: así que… no puedo morir aquí…

Inuyasha se levanto aun jadeando del cansancio, miraba a Bankotsu quien estaba realmente atónito al ver que aun podía aquel joven mantenerse en pie.

-Bankotsu: ¿Piensas seguir luchando?...

-Inuyasha: ¿Tu... que crees?

-Bankotsu: es verdad lo que dijo Naraku eres un hueso duro de roer… pero es admirable tu fortaleza…

-Inuyasha: Ahora… vienes tú…?

-Bankotsu: este honor de matarte no me lo llevare yo… esto es de cuenta de Naraku no mío…

Bankotsu se alejo recostándose de un árbol, Frente a Inuyasha se poso aquel enorme demonio serpenteando su cola en el pasto, Bankotsu vio como en la boca de Inuyasha se reflejaba una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa. Al momento que aquel demonio atacaba, Inuyasha se reclino cayendo en una de sus piernas y adentro la mano en aquel demonio.

-Inuyasha: ¡Garras de acero!!!

Bankotsu veía como la mano de Inuyasha dividía en dos aquel demonio, desde el abdomen hasta la cabeza. La sangre de color verde viscoso salía de aquel cuerpo y caía en el suelo y dibujaba manchas y gotas en la cara y vestimenta del joven samurai.

-Bankotsu (¿Cómo es posible?...)

Inuyasha seguía jadeando, aquel golpe que había atinado destrozo a su rival, pero le dejo un mayor cansancio.

-Inuyasha: conmigo… no sirve… un ataque… dos veces…

-Bankotsu: la verdad me has sorprendido… por tus graves heridas no deberías de hacer esos despliegues de fuerza… pero veo que tu mitad demonio es fuerte en ti… lastima pero… tendré que destruirte…

El joven de cabellos azabaches tomo el mango de su gran alabarda el silencio reino, Inuyasha se debatía entre tomar la vida de su rival con su espada y romper su promesa de no matar mas con ella y solo bañar a su colmillo de Acero por ultima vez con la sangre de Naraku; o dejarse matar por el enemigo; en el gran acantilado la brisa dejaba escuchar un susurro, allá abajo el agua era caudalosa las piedras y los rápidos destrozarían cualquier cosa que se atreviera a caer en sus aguas.

-Bankotsu: te daré la oportunidad de morir con dignidad… Ponte de pie y tomare tu vida o puedes tomarla tu mismo…

Inuyasha seguía jadeando en el suelo, se levanto con dificultad, sus ojos seguían fijos en Bankotsu, el miedo a aquellos ojos iba en aumento pero parecía inmutable.

-Bankotsu: Y bien ¿Qué harás?...

-Inuyasha: Ya te dije… no… moriré… aquí…

-Bankotsu: supongo que esa es una invitación para matarte… prepárate…

Inuyasha vio el reflejo de la luna en aquella alabarda que salía de su estuche, atrás en la espalda de Bankotsu, el joven de cabellos trenzados tiro el estuche y separo sus piernas colocando su posición de ataque.

-Bankotsu: Prepárate Inuyasha…

Bankotsu lanzo su ataque, pero a pesar de que Inuyasha se mantenía en un solo lugar cuando la punta de su alabarda llego hasta el, el joven samurai la detuvo entre sus manos con una fuerza impresionante.

-Inuyasha: Ja! Te lo dije, un mismo ataque no funciona conmigo dos veces… te he visto pelear a mi lado en innumerables batallas… no sirven ninguna de tus técnicas… ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!!

Tras aquel grito Bankotsu veía como Inuyasha con toda su fuerza empujaba hacia atrás la alabarda, Bankotsu sentía como la tierra en sus pies se iba moviendo, el estaba retrocediendo. El joven de cabellos trenzados sentía como si su alabarda podía ser partida a la mitad, ante esto salto llevándose su arma, Inuyasha sonrió, parecía que el cansancio se había desvanecido al momento de sentir la pelea.

-Inuyasha: Vamos ¿Qué esperas?... tu próximo ataque…

-Bankotsu: Ya entiendo… tu otra mitad pide a gritos una batalla como esta…

-Inuyasha: ¿yo?... tu fuiste el que me trajo a esta batalla… eres tu el que me pide pelea…

-Bankotsu: allí te equivocas; tu eres el que desea luchar… eres un asesino al igual que yo… es nuestra naturaleza el buscar a alguien que intente matarnos…

-Inuyasha: Yo no soy un asesino… lo que he hecho lo llevo en mi conciencia… un asesino no tiene conciencia…

-Bankotsu: No quieras darte golpes de pecho conmigo…

Bankotsu volvió a colocar su posición de combate, esta vez era diferente, Inuyasha notaba que uno de sus brazos estaba mas abajo que de costumbre.

-Bankotsu: esta es una técnica que te juro nunca has visto… digamos que la estrenare contigo.

A Inuyasha le comenzó a pegar un fuerte dolor en el pecho, la herida nuevamente estaba sangrando, La luna estaba tapada con las nubes, la oscuridad reino por completo en el bosque, solo se escuchaba el fuerte caudal del río, al momento en que la luna hizo su aparición el pasto se movió con la agilidad de ambos jóvenes, era la misma técnica, pero cuando Inuyasha tomo la punta de la alabarda sintió todo su peso, no había nadie que tomara el otro extremo, Bankotsu había desaparecido ante sus ojos, en el rostro de Inuyasha se presento la sorpresa al sentir como en su abdomen penetraba el vil y frío filo de una espada.

-Bankotsu: Sorpresa del dragón…

-Inuyasha (Ya veo… has utilizado la sombra de tu gran alabarda y te has escurrido debajo de ella mientras yo la sostenía, para atinarme el golpe con tu katana…)

Inuyasha veía como de un salto hacia atrás Bankotsu guardaba su espada y tomaba el mango de la alabarda con una sonrisa de victoria; Inuyasha tenía la cabeza abajo, la sangre había manchado por completo sus ropas, Nuevamente había comenzado a jadear.

-Bankotsu: la sorpresa del dragón es una técnica de doble ataque donde puedo utilizar mi alabarda para distraer a mi enemigo y así movilizarme para acertar el verdadero golpe… Ahora daré muerte a la Leyenda… al General del Sengoku…

Bankotsu batió su alabarda de derecha a izquierda con una sola mano, allí una luz azul salio de aquel simple movimiento, aquella luz envolvió a Inuyasha, luego una gran explosión dejo ver a Bankotsu como los ojos amenazantes de Inuyasha quedaban en blanco, dejo caer el cadáver en aquel abismo, tomo su funda y guardo su gran arma alejándose entre los arbustos.

"Ah desaparecido!"

En un pequeño monasterio una hermosa mujer de tez clara y ojos negros, estaba rodeada de velas en un pequeño santuario.

"¿Qué te ocurre hermana Kikyo?..."

-Kikyo: Ha desaparecido su esencia Kaede…

-Kaede: eso significa que…

Kagome esperaba afuera con unas toallas que Miroku le había mandado a la sacerdotisa. La joven había quedado muda al escuchar la expresión de la joven dentro del santuario.

-Kikyo: antes siempre había podido sentir esa fuerza que le es tan característica pero esta vez… no hay nada…

-Kaede: estas segura hermana?… tal vez estés confundida…

-Kikyo: No le digas esto a nadie… menos a ella… es mejor esperar…

Aquella joven de ojos color chocolate, no entendía que era lo que ocurría; su corazón se sentía angustiado e impaciente, aun así deseaba creer mas en la promesa hecha y en la esperanza que la abordaba. "Te lo prometo Kagome… volveré por ti…"

-Kagome (Te estoy esperando… Inuyasha…)


	9. Kagome es sacada del Monasterio

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo VIII: Kagome es sacada del Monasterio

El agua limpia el mal del alma y el corazón, pero los pecados quedan intactos en la conciencia y más tarde que temprano salen a relucir. Una noche de lluvia se hacia presente en el Sengoku, las escorrentías en las calles limpiaban cualquier hoja seca en el suelo, entre la lluvia una sombra llegaba al castillo, las puertas se abrieron sin necesidad de que aquel hombre tocara como si lo hubieran estado esperando.

"Bienvenido capitán, el rey Naraku lo espera en su despacho…"

Aquel hombre llevaba una capa negra, goteaba mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo de alfombra roja, una enorme puerta de madera tallada se impuso frente aquellos ojos negros, dos guardias le abrieron y en un gran escritorio un hombre estaba de pie frente a la ventana, viendo caer aquella lluvia que parecía nunca acabar.

-Naraku: Han pasado dos semanas desde tu partida… ¿has Cumplido tu cometido?

"Fue algo triste, me temo decir…"

-Naraku: ¿Cumpliste?

Un relámpago ilumino el rostro de aquel rey que miraba al cielo y de aquel capitán de ojos oscuros.

"Cayo al río, sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna."

-Naraku: su cabeza… Te pedí su cabeza Bankotsu…

-Bankotsu: no podía hacerle eso… es una leyenda, ha ganado innumerables batallas… la verdad era un orgullo pelear a su lado.

-Naraku: Es un simple y común sangre sucia, al cual manipulaba a mi antojo… eso era, un estorbo… espero estés seguro de que ha muerto; mañana prepárate iremos en la mañana a hacer una cordial visita…

-Bankotsu: Como usted diga señor…

-Naraku: ahora sal de mi vista…

Al salir de aquel despacho Bankotsu sintió temor de aquel hombre en la ventana, nunca miro sus ojos, pero las veces que los había visto sentía que veía los ojos del mismo diablo.

-Bankotsu (Tal vez no debí matarte Inuyasha… Tal vez eras el único que podía con este imbecil…)

En un pequeño monasterio el roció de la mañana estaba bañado con la frescura de la lluvia de la noche pasada, una joven había llegado muy temprano y estaba tocando aquellas antiguas puertas.

"Buenos días Sango…"

-Sango: Buen día señora Kaede, se encontrara Kagome… Hoy me toco ir al mercado y deseara que me acompañara, igual que la semana pasada…

-Kaede: en seguida mando a llamarla…

"No hace falta los dos estamos listos…"

-Sango: Buen día Monje Miroku…

-Miroku: Buenos días Sango y con tu presencia mucho mejores!

-Kaede: Miroku respeta a la señorita…

-Miroku: un piropo no es una falta de respeto mi señora…

"Que no se te olvide nada de la lista Kagome… y no regreses antes del medio día…"

-Kagome: No creo que pase toda la mañana comprando estas cosas señorita Kikyo…

-Kikyo: Solo has lo que te digo…

-Kagome: así será… Buen día sango… Nos vamos?

-Sango: Claro… con permiso…

-Miroku: Dos jovencitas tan lindas no pueden estar por allí solas… me deja ir sacerdotisa Kikyo?

-Kikyo: puedes ir…

Aquel trío se alejo cruzando en la calle más próxima a aquel monasterio, el mercado era una cuadra llena de pequeños establecimientos, los vendedores colocaban su mercancía donde eran visibles, Sango era ayudada por Miroku en sus compras, Kagome compraba tranquilamente verduras en un pequeño puesto. En aquel monasterio Kikyo seguía de pie frente a la reja de salida.

-Kaede: hermana piensas esperarlos aquí hasta que regresen?...

-Kikyo: No… Espero a alguien mas… ¿No lo sientes? Una fuerza llena de maldad se esta acercando… (Además de este horrible presentimiento.)

-Kaede: Hermana, hoy has podido sentir la presencia de Inuyasha?...

-Kikyo: No… desde ayer perdí su presencia en este mundo…

Un elegante carruaje, se poso frente a aquel Monasterio, un Jinete venia siguiéndolo, se bajo del caballo y abrió la puerta de aquel carruaje.

-Kikyo (Ya llego…)

Un hombre se bajo, aquella presencia era realmente imponente, la capa blanca cubría su fino traje de seda, Bankotsu estaba al lado de aquel desafiante rey.

-Naraku: Mi querida Kikyo… ¿Me esperabas?

-Kikyo: Temo que si… A que debo el honor de tu visita?...

-Naraku: ¿No me invitas a pasar?

-Kikyo: Tu costumbre son visitas rápidas al monasterio…

Kikyo abrió aquella reja de entrada, salio quedándose frente a Naraku, el tomo su mano y la beso, la joven sacerdotisa parecía inmutable.

-Naraku: No se ¿Cuál es tu empeño?… de vivir en este mugriento monasterio

-Kikyo: aquí vivimos monjes y sacerdotisas este es mi lugar…

-Naraku: algún día te desposaras conmigo… a mi lado es tu lugar…

-Kikyo: Mientras eso no ocurra, aquí me quedare…

-Naraku: Mí querida y obstinada Kikyo… acepto todos tus caprichos sabiendo que estas comprometida conmigo… y para que no digas que soy un monstruo y te obligo a hacer lo que no deseas…

El silencio reino por un momento, Naraku soltó una pequeña carcajada en símbolo de victoria.

-Kikyo: ¿a que ha venido su majestad?

-Naraku: vengo a buscar lo que me pertenece…

-Kikyo: No le he entendido…

-Naraku: te tengo una lamentable noticia… Inuyasha ha muerto en batalla…

-Kikyo: ¿Qué?!

-Naraku: así es… es una triste y lamentable tragedia…

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se llenaron de lagrimas aunque ninguna corrió por sus mejillas, se apoyo en Kaede, quien también sentía el dolor de aquella horrible perdida. La mañana seguía pasando y la algarabía del mercado seguía igual.

-Kagome: Solamente me faltan unas frutas…

-Sango: yo estoy lista… te esperare aquí, ve y compra lo que te hace falta Kagome…

-Kagome: esta bien… ¿me acompaña monje Miroku?

-Miroku: ¿Y dejar a la indefensa Sango aquí abandonada?... ¡No!, yo también te esperare aquí…

-Kagome: ja… de acuerdo ya regreso…

Kagome se dirigió a un puesto donde las frutas se veían brillantes y verdaderamente fresca, la mujer que atendía aquel pequeño negocio se acerco hasta ella sonriente.

-Kagome: Buen día señora Kaoru!

-Kaoru: Buenos días Kagome…

-Kagome: Le llegaron las manzanas?

-Kaoru: si aquí están, toma una para ti es un regalo…

-Kagome: Muchas gracias…

-Kaoru: espera… déjame atender a la demás clientela…

Kaoru se acerco hasta una señora mayor quien parecía conocerla, Kagome estaba junto a aquella señora quien conversaba con la dueña del puesto.

"Te enteraste?!"

-Kaoru: No… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?...

"Parece que el rey Naraku gano la guerra… ayer cuando llovía las tropas llegaron a la ciudad del Sengoku, parece que las tierras del Oriente no pudieron ganarle al ejercito…"

-Kaoru. En verdad?... no me había enterado de ello…

-Kagome: ¿Ya llegaron las tropas…?

"Así es jovencita…"

-Kagome: (Inuyasha…) tenga señora Kaoru… debo irme…

Kagome dejo unas monedas, y salio corriendo por el centro del mercado, en su mente solo pensaba en el joven de cabellos color perla y ojos brillantes como el sol. La joven sacerdotisa escondió sus lágrimas y miro fríamente a aquel rey oscuro de alma.

-Kikyo: Viniste a burlarte de mi?...

-Naraku: sabía que esperabas que Inuyasha te salvara de nuestro compromiso… ya pierde esa esperanza…

-Kikyo: Si ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí lo despido…

Al dar media vuelta la joven fue detenida por unas manos frías y ásperas, ella no volteo, solo escuchaba aquella voz grave y oscura.

-Naraku: Esto no es todo, ¿Dónde esta la muchacha?

-Kikyo: ¿De quien hablas?...

-Naraku: Hace mas de dos semanas a ese se sangre sucia le compre una esclava para su distracción… el me la pagaría con su trabajo pero ahora esta muerto… no quiero perder mi dinero…

-Kikyo: ¿Deseas que te pague?... No tengo el dinero…

-Naraku: La verdad es que tu no tienes nada que ver en eso, era un asunto del sangre sucia y mío…

-Kikyo: ¡No hables así de el!!!

-Naraku: Te duele mucho ¿verdad?... De todas formas no quiero tu dinero… ¿Dónde esta la muchacha?

-Kikyo: ¿Para que?... No esta…

-Naraku: la esperare… me la voy a llevar, ahora me pertenece…

-Kikyo: Inuyasha me la dejo a mi… dijo explícitamente que no deseaba que cayera en tus manos…

-Naraku: No digas estupideces… es mía por derecho… la pague, nunca le di los papeles de pertenencia a Inuyasha…

-Kikyo: No dejare que te la lleves…

-Naraku: esperare a que regrese…

-Kikyo: No volverá por ahora, mejor es que te vayas…

Kikyo entro al monasterio y atrás Kaede, cuando la anciana iba a cerrar la reja la joven sacerdotisa se detuvo.

-Kikyo (No puede ser… ¿Qué hace aquí?...)

Con la respiración agitada por la carrera, los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de luz cuando vio un carruaje con el sello del palacio del Sengoku.

-Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!

Aquel grito que salía de una voz muy suave, sorprendió al joven de cabellera trenzada, al voltear vio como una jovencita muy hermosa se acercaba con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque al momento de ver a Bankotsu, se detuvo.

-Bankotsu: Ya esta aquí…

-Kikyo: KAGOME CORRE...

-Kagome (Que es lo que ocurre?...)

-Naraku: ¡Que no escape!

Tras de la joven de ojos chocolate se posaron rápidamente dos demonio tomándola por los brazos la cesta que llevaba la joven cayo de sus manos, rodando por el suelo las verduras y las frutas.

-Kagome: ¡Suélteme!... ¿Qué ocurre señorita Kikyo?!!

-Naraku: ¿Por qué mientes Kikyo?... si acaba de llegar a quien busco… Vamos…

Naraku se monto en el carruaje y Bankotsu en su caballo, a Kagome la ataron de manos y Bankotsu la llevaba desde el extremo de la cuerda junto a el.

-Kikyo: ¡Espera Naraku no puede llevártela!

-Naraku: ¿Tu me lo impedirás? No seas ridícula Kikyo… y estate tranquila, no me la voy a quedar, la venderé y así cumplirás la estupida promesa que le hiciste al sangre sucia de que no cayera en mis manos…

Aquel carruaje hecho a andar, Kagome veía como se alejaban de aquel monasterio, al pasar junto a la sacerdotisa vio que en sus mejillas corrían unas lagrimas, aquella joven de cabellos azabaches podía ver su cesta en el suelo con todo tirado, nuevamente sus manos estaban atadas.

-Kagome (¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?...)


	10. Kagome es vendida

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo IX: Kagome es vendida

El agua siempre sigue su curso, la vida siempre sigue su destino y la muerte siempre persigue a la vida, muy pocas veces el deseo de vivir es mas intenso que la propia muerte. Aquella tarde Kagome era llevada al palacio atada de manos junto al caballo de aquel hombre de cabellos trenzados.

-Kagome: Señor… ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?...

-Bankotsu: Eso no te lo explicare yo…

-Kagome: Por favor, déjeme ir…

-Bankotsu: Tu lugar de ahora en adelante esta aquí… o por lo menos así será por un tiempo…

La entrada del palacio estaba igual, ya se iba a cumplir un mes desde que Kagome fue llevada del palacio al monasterio de los Monjes y sacerdotisas; Aquel hombre de mirada muerta se bajo del carruaje deteniéndose en la entrada del palacio.

-Naraku: Llevala al calabozo, después te diré que hacer con ella.

-Kagome: No por favor mi señor no me vuelva a encerrar…

Kagome se arrodillo con mucho esfuerzo frente a Naraku, sentía aquella daga cerca de su pecho pero no se atrevía a matarlo en aquel lugar, aquel hombre con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa hablo.

-Naraku: tranquila esclava… no pasaras mucho tiempo allí…

-Bankotsu: Levántate… es por acá…

Kagome iba tras de Bankotsu, estaban rodeando el palacio para llegar hasta la puerta trasera por donde entraron; Kagome veía como todos los esclavos del palacio la veían con lastima.

-Kagome: Por favor señor déjeme ir… Le juro que cuando vea a Inuyasha el le pagara si me deja en libertad…

Bankotsu no dijo ni una sola palabra, Kagome seguía caminando con sus manos fuertemente atadas con una soga, bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron a un espacio oscuro solo iluminado por velas, las ratas corrían de una celda a otra como prisioneros escapando, Bankotsu abrió una de las rejas, adentro a la joven cortándole las amarras con una daga cuando pasaba junto a el.

-Kagome: Por favor déjeme ir…

-Bankotsu: Ya basta!!, ¿Qué no entiendes?, le perteneces al rey, así que aquí te quedas.

Bankotsu coloco una cadena en la pierna derecha a la joven esta terminaba amarrada a la pared, Kagome no podía llegar hasta las rejas de la celda.

-Bankotsu: Supongo que el rey bajara mas tarde a explicarte tu situación…

-Kagome: ¿Mi situación?...

Kagome seguía de pie mirando aquel joven que cerraba la reja, dentro de aquella fría celda había una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna llena.

-Kagome: (Donde estas… ¿Podrás ver la luna Inuyasha?...)

El agua siempre sigue su curso, la vida siempre sigue su destino y la muerte siempre persigue a la vida, muy pocas veces el deseo de vivir es mas intenso que la propia muerte. En aquel Monasterio una joven de cabellos azabaches miraba por la ventana aquella misma luna que se mantenía brillado como una estrella más.

-Kaede: Has podido sentirlo hermana?...

-Kikyo: No puedo sentirlo Kaede… No puede ser que ese monstruo después de aprovecharse de el y obligarlo a hacer sus cochinadas, lo haya matado…

Aquella joven mujer cayo arrodillada en el suelo con lágrimas que caían sin contemplación, Kaede se acerco hasta ella abrazándola, pero nada podía consolar aquel dolor que parecía no acabar. Aquella celda le parecía a Kagome hacerse cada vez más pequeña, luego de unas horas pudo escuchar pasos nuevamente en aquellos oscuros pasillos.

-Kagome: ¡Por favor saquéenme de aquí!

"No tienes que gritar…"

-Kagome: Por favor su majestad sáqueme…

-Naraku: ¿A dónde irías?...

-Kagome: iría a buscar a mi amo Inuyasha, se que sus tropas triunfaron en el oriente… el ya debió haber regresado…

-Naraku: Es cierto ahora mi imperio se ha extendido hasta el oriente… los asquerosos humanos fueron muy débiles en sus defensas… o tal vez mis tropas son invencibles…

Kagome se quedo atónita cuando escuchabas aquellas palabras tan frías, Naraku hablaba de las muertes como el que mata una mosca.

-Kagome: Es usted un monstruo… ¿Cómo puede hablar de la muerte de esos hombres que lucharon fieramente de esa manera?

-Naraku: Monstruo?... Niña no sabes que es un monstruo… aquellos que hacen sufrir antes de matar, los que lo hacen sin piedad, los que matan sin razón aparente…

-Kagome: creo que se esta describiendo usted mismo Bestia…

-Naraku: ¿es eso?... ¿crees que soy la bestia del Sengoku?...

-Kagome: yo no he dicho eso…

-Naraku: digamos que lo pensaste o lo piensas, no me importa lo que diga este maldito pueblo de mi… yo soy el rey y se hará lo que exija, tu niña eres un estorbo tengo suficientes sirvientes… voy a venderte al mejor postor…pague 5 monedas de oro por ti… y me han ofrecido 20 monedas, un excelente negocio…

-Kagome: ¿Quién va a comprarme?...

-Naraku: al mejor postor…

-Kagome: No puede venderme, tengo dueño…

-Naraku: yo como tu actual dueño, puedo hacer lo que me plazca y se me antoja venderte…

-Kagome: ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?...

-Naraku: No te lo he dicho… que desconsiderado soy… el estupido sangre sucia murió en la batalla… Como no me pago lo que me debía por tu compra, yo soy tu dueño ahora…

-Kagome: ¿Muerto?...

-Naraku: vendrán por ti mas tarde…

Naraku salio del calabozo, alejándose orgullosamente y a paso firme; la noche comenzaba a hacerse mas oscura, las horas parecían muertas entre aquellas rejas, Kagome no podía salir de aquella fuerte impresión, veía hacia las rejas oxidadas de aquella celda, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, las esperanzas se habían convertido en dolor y el sueño de volver a verlo era solo un recuerdo, esa noche Kagome fue dejada en una casa muy elegante.

-Bankotsu: El es el señor Genai, es el dueño de esta casa de citas…

-Genai: Bienvenida jovencita…

Aquella casa de citas estaba llena de jovencitas humanas convertidas en compañeras para los clientes, Kagome parecía ausente de toda aquella situación; Bankotsu no entro con Kagome solo la dejo allí cuando Genai había salido a recibirlos, aquella era la casa de citas mas famosa de toda la tierra del Sengoku, Kagome seria recibida en plan de esclava por 20 monedas de oro.

-Genai: es extraño que el rey se allá desecho de una esclava tan joven y hermosa como tu…

-Bankotsu: dale tiempo para recuperarse… se acaba de enterar de la muerte de su antiguo amo…

-Genai: al parecer lo quería mucho… le daremos unas semanas de prueba, si se mantiene tan callada no me servirá de dama acompañante, así que tal vez solo será esclava; eso lo dirá el tiempo…

-Kagome: Yo no quiero estar aquí…

-Genai: al fin hablas…

-Kagome: Por favor déjenme ir… Quiero ir a buscar a Inuyasha…

-Bankotsu: perderías tu tiempo, el ya esta muerto… tengo que irme aun me quedan dos horas de camino hasta el palacio…

-Genai: Saludos al Rey…

Bankotsu se alejo cuando la luna estaba saliendo entre las nubes, Kagome veía como se alejaba aquel joven de cabellos trenzados, no sabia si tenia que resignarse o escapar.

-Genai: entra jovencita, te presentare a las demás…

-Kagome (No puedes estar muerto… Inuyasha…)

El agua siempre sigue su curso, la vida siempre sigue su destino y la muerte siempre persigue a la vida, muy pocas veces el deseo de vivir es mas intenso que la propia muerte. La luna estaba reflejada en aquellas montañas y los árboles parecían llevar un mensaje de esperanza. En aquellas aguas una silueta se dibujaba en la imaginación de un hombre que se ahogaba en sus recuerdos.

(Prométeme que volverás… dime que volverás por mi…)

"Kagome…"


	11. Resurrecion

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo X: Resurrección

La red de la vida es difícil de tejer pero fácil de cortar, cada hilo es un año de nuestra existencia y año tras año se ha tejido una red mas grande, pero también año tras año se vive el riesgo de que esta compleja red se rompa; sin embrago muy pocas veces el deseo de vivir es tan intenso que desafía a la propia muerte. Ya la noche había caído aquella jovencita de ojos color chocolate se sentía como la pieza del rompe cabezas que no encajaba, estaba acostada en una habitación junto a otras jóvenes, no había vuelto a llorar era como si sus ojos se habían cansado de las lagrimas.

-Kagome (¿En verdad estas muerto?... O talvez estas buscándome en este momento… O Talvez quisiste deshacerte de mi y montaste todo este teatro… ¿fue eso Inuyasha?...)

El viento seguía su curso el mismo camino largo que lo llevaba hasta las tierras del Oriente, aquellas tierras estaban llenas de sangre, los cadáveres de una guerra se mantenían en el suelo como comida de buitres y algunos familiares intentando recuperar los cadáveres de sus caídos. El agua siempre sigue su curso, la vida siempre sigue su destino y la muerte siempre persigue a la vida, muy pocas veces el deseo de vivir es mas intenso que la propia muerte.

(Prométeme que volverás… dime que volverás por mi…)

"esa voz… yo… yo conozco esa voz…"

En aquel río se podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre que se dejaba llevar aguas abajo, su cuerpo parecía destrozado apenas podía abrir sus ojos; al momento de abrirlos, pudo ver como dentro de aquellas aguas se sumergía el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos oscuros de piel blanca y facciones finas, podía ver como esa jovencita le hablaba y el sentía que podía escucharla a pesar de ser solo uno de sus pensamientos.

(Prométeme que volverás… dime que volverás por mi…)

"No puedo moverme… estoy con un pie en el otro mundo… no puedo nadar hasta la orilla estoy tan cansado…"

(Prométeme que volverás… dime que volverás por mi… Lo prometiste…)

"esas palabras… esa es la voz…"

(Prométeme que volverás… dime que volverás por mi… Inuyasha…)

"tu eres…"

Aquel joven samurai de cabellos plateados pudo sentir la mano de aquella joven tomando la suya, al llegar a la orilla aquel joven quedo inconsciente del esfuerzo y descubriendo que todo aquello era una ilusión.

-Kagome: Inuyasha!

Con la mano en su pecho Kagome se había despertado con la respiración agitada y dando un grito de desesperación, sentía que su alma no podría tener descanso hasta saber lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido con Inuyasha. Aquella mañana Kagome la recibió limpiando el frente junto a aquellas cadenas que amarraban sus pies y sus manos, aquel dolor en sus manos y pies le eran indiferentes en comparación con el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

"Kagome por favor limpia bien la entrada quiero dar una buena impresión a los clientes, luego trapearas adentro la sala principal…"

-Kagome: Como ordene amo Genai…

-Genai: sigo sin entender como es que el rey te vendió… no eres nada de lo que el me había dicho… ni rebelde, ni fea y menos floja…

-Kagome: me alegra que mi amo este contento conmigo…

-Genai: eres eficiente muchacha… si sigues así talvez pronto te ponga a prueba como compañera…

-Kagome (Contigo nunca tuve que tener formalismos, nunca tuve cadenas y nunca tenia tanta tristeza… ¿Por qué me dueles tanto Inuyasha?... ¿Por qué me duele el que se borrara tu sonrisa?... acaso perdiste el camino que llegaba hasta mi?...)

-Genai: Pero debes sonreír… sino nadie te querrá como compañera…

-Kagome (Pero si mi compañero eras tu… Por favor, regresa… vuelve por mi…)

-Genai: ¿me estas escuchando?

-Kagome: mejor sigo con mis deberes amo…

-Genai (cuanta tristeza hay en esos ojos… es como si a esa muchacha le hubieran arrancado una mitad…)

Los días pasaban, el sol salía solo para dar paso a la luna o eso le parecía a aquella joven de cabellos oscuros con cada luna muerta un pedazo de esperanza moría junto a ella. En aquel monasterio todo estaba en silencio y la oscuridad reinaba por los pasillos, solo en un cuarto una vela estaba encendida. La joven sacerdotisa rezaba y su hermana le hacia compañía.

-Kaede: hermana ya es tarde…

-Kikyo: Tengo una enorme algarabía en el pecho Kaede…

-Kaede: ¿a que se debe?...

-Kikyo (¿Podrá ser?...)

-Kaede: ¿Hermana?...

Kikyo salio rápidamente de aquella habitación tomando las llaves y abriendo nerviosamente la puerta de salida.

-Kaede: Hermana… ¿A dónde vas?...

-Kikyo: Yo no voy… el viene…

Kikyo salio desesperadamente a la calle, la luna iluminaba aquel camino, Kikyo entrelazo sus dedos fuertemente y acerco sus manos al pecho vestía con un kimono blanco sus cabellos estaban sueltos iluminados por esperanzas, sus ojos podían divisar una sombra que se acercaba poco a poco.

-Kaede (No puede ser… ya ha pasado mas de una semana desde que el ejercito del rey regresara… el estaba… muerto…)

Al reconocer aquel rostro la joven de cabellos negros corrió hasta aquel hombre que venia sosteniéndose de una espada, Kikyo llego hasta el deteniéndose y cuidadosamente abrazándolo por la cintura, el joven de cabellos plata acaricio aquellos cabellos y miraba como los ojos llenos de añoranza se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Inuyasha: Discúlpame por preocuparte…

-Kikyo: Bendita sean mis oraciones que fueron escuchadas… ven te ayudare…

Kikyo se levanto y pasó el brazo de Inuyasha por su cuello, al entrar al monasterio Kaede fue corriendo en búsqueda de vendas y agua hervida; en aquella misma habitación donde se despidieron nuevamente estaban hablando de su encuentro, Inuyasha tenia una gran herida en la frente, la sangre brotaba has el ojo llegando a la mejilla, sus ropas estaban destruidas, además de la gran cortada en su vientre que atravesaba hasta su espalda.

-Kikyo: es increíble que estés vivo… gracias a dios eres mitad bestia…

-Inuyasha: prefiero que me digas mitad demonio…

-Kikyo: Todo fue una trampa de Naraku no es así?...

-Inuyasha: su perro Bankotsu planeo todo… ¿piensa que estoy muerto?...

-Kikyo: Todos pensamos eso…

-Inuyasha: Y Kagome también lo cree?...

-Kikyo: si… Naraku vino dando la noticia…

-Inuyasha: cuando cure mis heridas quiero verla… solo verla…

-Kikyo (¿Porqué quieres verla?... ¿Qué te ocurre con esa jovencita Inuyasha?...)

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué te quedas tan callada?...

-Kikyo (¿Qué sientes por ella Inuyasha?... acaso la amas y no te has dado cuenta?...)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué te ocurre Kikyo?...

-Kikyo: Ella… Ella no esta…

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué dices?...

Kikyo se levanto y comenzó a ver la flama de una vela, Inuyasha miraba a Kikyo esta le daba la espalda.

-Kikyo: hace ya ocho días que Naraku se llevo a la joven…

-Inuyasha: Con que derecho?...

Kikyo se volteo a ver a Inuyasha sus ojos no se veían entre la sangre y la sombra de su cabello en su rostro, en su voz se escuchaba una furia escondida.

-Kikyo: creo que así es mejor para ti... No deberías tener a alguien a quien cuidar… tienes tus problemas…

-Inuyasha: no quieras ocultar con palabras bonitas lo que en realidad quieres decir… crees que es peligroso que alguien este a mi lado… pero Kagome tiene mas fuerza de lo que puede demostrar… yo la he visto y deseo verla aunque sea una vez mas…

Inuyasha tomo su espada y con gran dificultad pudo ponerse en pie, Kikyo estaba impresionada que aun con sus heridas Inuyasha tuviera fuerzas para andar.

-Kikyo: A donde vas?...

-Inuyasha: Voy a buscarla… ese maldito se la llevo seguramente contra su voluntad…

-Kikyo: a Buscarla?...

Inuyasha iba acercándose hasta la puerta la corrió y cuando puso un pie fuera de la habitación Kikyo tomo su brazo.

-Kikyo: No la encontraras… la vendió…

-Inuyasha (Ese maldito…) ¿A quien?...

-Kikyo: ¿Tanto te importa?...

-Inuyasha: ¡¿A quien?!

Kikyo soltó la manga de Inuyasha y se dio la vuelta, ambos hablaban de espaldas, cuando Kaede apareció.

-Kikyo: eso no lo se…

-Inuyasha: perdóname por preocuparte tanto Kikyo… pero ya no deseo que Naraku gobierne mi vida… y no permitiré que nuevamente aleje de mí a alguien apreciado, así como lo hizo contigo…

Inuyasha salio de la habitación, pasando junto a Kaede sin que ella dijera nada, Kikyo no volteo a ver a Inuyasha no deseaba que la viera llorar, Inuyasha salio aquella noche del monasterio a una hora de haber entrado, recordando aquellas palabras una y otra vez.

(Prométeme que volverás… dime que volverás por mi…)


	12. El camino hasta ti

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo XII: El camino hasta ti.

Siempre existe solo un camino que llega hasta el ser amado, ese camino nunca se olvida, ese camino nunca se cierra y sobre todo ese camino nunca se acaba, es infinito como el sentimiento escondido, es infinito como las lagrimas que derrocha el amor por ese ser amado por ese ser de amor. Aquel vino en la bandeja parecía ser sangre derramada en la copa; La joven de Kimono azul seguía de rodillas viendo el Te enfriarse y las velas de la habitación consumirse; muy despacio tomo el mango de aquella daga guardada en su camisa y hablo en un tono muy pasivo.

-Kagome: Hace ya más de diez años, la crueldad de un demonio me arranco a las únicas personas a las cuales consideraba mi familia… ahora yo arrancare la vida de esa persona en venganza de las vidas que el me quito…

Aquellos ojos color chocolate no vieron la cara de la persona que se posaba a sus espaldas solo lanzo el golpe en forma horizontal levantándose rápidamente y dando media vuelta sobre sus talones y extendiendo el brazo derecho completamente con la daga en su mano, sintió como aquel filo cortaba la cara del joven tras ella.

-Kagome (¿Inu…Inuyasha?...)

Frente a frente, aquella daga cayo de las suaves manos goteando sangre en el suelo y chispeando a su alrededor; la joven de cabellos oscuros se acerco poco a poco sonando aquellas cadenas que arrastraban a sus pies y apartando el cabello de aquellos ojos color miel.

-Inuyasha: era lo que necesitaba… sentir que me tocaras para saber que estoy vivo y que pude llegar para tu encuentro… ahora se que no estoy muerto… que no soy un alma vagabunda…

-Kagome: ¿Cómo es posible?... ha pasado tanto tiempo…

-Inuyasha: No me dejaste morir…

-Kagome: ¿disculpe?...

-Inuyasha: cuando aquellas almas que me siguen tomaban mi cuerpo para llevárselo al infierno… en aquellas aguas tu me rescataste… eras tu en espíritu…

-Kagome: por favor espere aquí sentado mientras le traigo algo para curarle la herida de la cara…

Aquel joven samurai se sentó con gran dificultad en el suelo, mientras veía como aquella joven caminaba lentamente ya que las cadenas parecían aprisionar sus pasos.

-Inuyasha (esta usando el formalismo de los esclavos… ¿se acabaría aquella fuerza de libertad?)

El Joven comenzaba a sentirse débil por la sangre perdida, sus heridas llevaban ya más de una semana sin ser atendidas; las ropas limpias se estaban nuevamente manchando por las heridas que se abrían una y otra vez, nunca terminaban de cicatrizar; nuevamente veía esas almas que salían del suelo, de las paredes y del techo; las mismas almas que deseaban llevárselo en aquel río, las mismas almas que habían dejado el mundo por el filo de su espada.

-Inuyasha (¿Nuevamente quieren llevarme?...)

Todos esos fantasmas escondidos en su conciencia se arrastraban por el suelo y por toda la habitación intentando llegar hasta el, tocando sus pies y rodeándolo, aquella puerta se abrió dejando entrar mas luz hacia aquel hermoso cuarto, una luz rosa salía de aquella joven que al caminar desasía los fantasmas a sus pies.

-Inuyasha (esa luz es igual a la de Kikyo…)

-Kagome: aquí esta el agua señor, déjeme limpiarle mi horrible error…

-Inuyasha: ¿Cómo sabes que te equivocaste?...

-Kagome: ¿Cómo dice?...

Inuyasha bajo su mirada y coloco su mano en el pecho, aquellas ropas limpias comenzaban a sangrar nuevamente, la joven levanto suavemente aquella mano que intentaba simular el sangrado.

-Kagome: Usted esta herido…

-Inuyasha: Ya basta!... ¿Por qué el formalismo?... sabes mi nombre, sabes quien soy… te di permiso de tutearme…

-Kagome: hace ya mucho tiempo señor que no he tuteado a alguien… además… son las reglas de nuestra casa… nada de confianzas con el cliente…

-Inuyasha: ¿tu casa?...

-Kagome: así es la casa de mi señor… de mi amo…

-Inuyasha: En verdad te consideras una esclava actualmente…

-Kagome: ¿Qué mas podría considerarme?...

-Inuyasha: Un ser humano…

Aquella joven muy suavemente le quito la camisa al joven samurai horrorizándose al ver aquella herida que atravesaba el pecho del joven con salida hasta la espalda; ella cuidadosamente retiro aquel hermoso cabello del color de la luna y lo coloco en el hombro derecho del joven quien de vez en cuando dejaba salir un gruñido de dolor.

-Kagome: déjeme limpiarle y vendarle esta horrible herida…

-Inuyasha: esa ya no me duele… me duele la que me hiciste en el rostro… nunca creí que tu me lastimarías…

-Kagome: le pido perdón… fue una terrible equivocación de mi parte señor…

-Inuyasha: Nunca me pidas perdón a mi… ni yo mismo puedo perdonarme, no soy quien para dar perdón o recibirlo…

-Kagome: siempre creí que usted se menos preciaba demasiado… es un gran hombre a quien le curo las heridas… se que tal vez su espada este llena de sangre, pero también se que esa espada me ha defendido…

-Inuyasha: esa espada no es una asesina… asesinas son las manos de quien la usa, así que no culpes a la espada sino al samurai…

-Kagome: perdóneme…

-Inuyasha: ya te dije… no me pidas perdón…

Kagome comenzaba a vendar el cuerpo del joven prácticamente lo vendo desde la cintura hasta el pecho, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado aunque no mas que su alma; aquella joven de ojos chocolates estaba aun de tras el joven terminado el vendaje.

-Inuyasha: tal vez… así era mejor…

-Kagome (¿Qué?)

-Inuyasha: Tal vez, el mundo tiene razón… no debo estar cerca de alguien, mi vida siempre estuvo llena de soledad y así es como debe seguir, no soy un amo para tener a alguien a mis servicios, ni un dios para quitar vidas…

-Kagome (¿Qué estas intentando decirme Inuyasha?...)

-Inuyasha: soy un maldito sangre sucia, que debe seguir ordenes… esa es mi vida… soledad y servir… fue estupido el pensar que podía hacer algo bien cuando te adquirí Kagome…

Aquella joven no emitía alguna palabra solo escuchaba aquellas duras palabras que el joven de ojos miel se reprochaba a si mismo.

-Inuyasha: esto debe ser lo mejor… aquí no te fuerzan a nada, tienes una vida bastante normal y tranquila… no correrás el mismo peligro que cuando estabas conmigo, cuando me marche seguirás con esta pacifica vida… Una mejor vida que la que yo te puedo ofrecer…

El joven veía al suelo, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y sus manos apoyadas sobre ellas; sintió como aquel cuerpo calido y suave se acerco hasta el, Kagome había pasado sus manos por debajo de los brazos del joven samurai rodeándole la cintura muy suavemente y apoyando su mejilla izquierda delicadamente en la espalda de Inuyasha.

-Kagome: ¿nuevamente te iras?...

-Inuyasha: solo debes imaginar que este es un sueño y que mañana despertaras… y yo no estaré…

-Kagome: este es un sueño mi señor?... entonces… nunca voy a despertar… seria muy triste el despertar y saber que su cuerpo no esta… como en esas noches en las que me desperté llorando porque en mis sueños su regreso era por mi; siempre su camino lo llevaba hasta mi… pero al despertar usted nunca regresaba.

-Inuyasha: no quiero entender tus palabras…

-Kagome: y yo no deseo entender las suyas, acaba de regresar, regreso a mi… encontró el camino hacia mi y ya se desea ir?...

-Inuyasha: yo nunca dije eso…

-Kagome: pero lo dio a entender…

El joven sintió como en su espalda corrían pequeñas gotas tibias, y podía sentir aquella hermosa calidez que brotaba del cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo abrazaba con añoranza y que desesperadamente y en palabras ocultas le decía quédate.

-Inuyasha: ve a tu alrededor y dime que vez…

-Kagome: una gran habitación… lujosa y hermosa…

-Inuyasha: ahora recuerda lo que tenias cuando estabas conmigo…

-Kagome: en aquella ocasión no tenia nada mi señor… solo unos harapos, y la comida que usted me dio… ni medicina había para mis heridas aquella vez… pero cuando veía su mirada sentía que lo tenía todo y que nada me faltaba…

-Inuyasha (¿eso sentías Kagome?...)

-Kagome: cuando sus manos me tocaban sentía que no necesitaba mantas o sabanas, con uno de sus abrazos el frío desaparecía; cuando sentía su presencia no se si respiraba o si tenia fuerzas porque a su lado me sentía viva… ¿Qué mas necesitaba señor… dígame que mas?

Aquellos pequeños ojitos seguían llenos de lágrimas, Inuyasha acaricio aquellos delicados brazos que se aferraban a su cintura y miro a la luna quien parecía reprenderlo por su testarudez.

-Inuyasha: es mejor que te quedes y yo siga mi camino…

-Kagome: yo quiero ser parte de ese camino mi señor… deseo que estas cadenas que me amarran a la esclavitud nunca se suelten si eso me ayuda a estar con usted…

-Inuyasha: no digas eso…

-Kagome: una vez alguien me dijo "la libertad será nuestra nuevamente" pero junto a usted mi corazón es libre y goza junto al suyo, por favor nunca vuelva a dejarme…

-Inuyasha: no lo hago con placer y lo sabes…

-Kagome: entonces no lo haga… no me condene a la muerte nuevamente, no me dejes Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha: ¿Cómo me llamaste?...

-Kagome: perdóneme…

La joven lentamente se despego del cuerpo de Inuyasha, colocando sus manos en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas en señal de perdón.

-Kagome: perdóneme amo por todo lo que le he dicho, no tengo ningún derecho a pedirle algo…

Kagome sintió como suavemente las manos Inuyasha sostenían su rostro aun lleno de lagrimas, aquellos ojos color miel eran benevolentes y la mirada era penetrante, tal como ella los recordaba.

-Inuyasha: Nunca me pidas perdón, no me lo merezco, perdóname tu a mi si en algún momento te hice sufrir…

-Kagome: con su indiferencia esta matándome señor…

-Inuyasha: ¿Quién te dijo que me eras indiferente?...

Kagome coloco su mano sobre la de aquel joven que aun acariciaba suavemente su rostro, Kagome estaba sonrojada pero muy feliz al haber escuchado aquellas palabras, en un tono casi en susurro hablo.

-Kagome: gracias por haber regresado señor…

La joven de cabellos oscuros se acerco hasta el samurai dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha aquel beso fue muy suave y sencillo; antes de alejarse por completo, ella sintió como aquella mano que acariciaba su rostro la atraía hacia los labios de aquel joven, sus mejillas se coloraron por completo al sentir como aquellos labios tocaban los suyos los labios de la joven parecían inexpertos ante aquel beso, pero al cerrar sus ojos y saber que era el; que nuevamente había regresado, el beso se transformo, los labios parecían jugar unos con los otros, parecían impacientes, parecían ansiosos, parecían extrañarse. Luego de aquel beso ambos estaban frente a frente, Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome; ella quedo entre las piernas del joven samurai y el no deseaba dejarla.

-Kagome: no debiste hacerlo Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha: solo dímelo una vez mas… dime que quieres que me quede, que deseas estar a mi lado…

-Kagome: si lo digo una vez mas… no me dejaras?...

-Inuyasha: si lo dices una vez mas… volveré a renacer… por favor dímelo…

-Kagome: ya no tienes porque estar solo… ya no tienes porque servir… ya no tienes porque estar vacío… ahora me tienes a mi… voy a pertenecerte Inuyasha… hasta el fin de mis días, esta es mi promesa, nunca te la dije pero muchas veces la practique, deseo quedarme contigo y nunca mas te dejare ir…

Inuyasha miraba como las horas pasaban y las velas se extinguían una por una; también podía ver aquellos tes fríos sobre la pequeña charola; y podía ver el rostro de una hermosa joven de cabellos oscuros que se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho, cansada de tanto llorar en noches pasadas y ansiosa de despertar nuevamente junto a el.

-Inuyasha (gracias por esperarme Kagome…)


	13. De vuelta al Sengoku

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo XIII: De vuelta al Sengoku

Un secreto y una mentira, en ambos se debe guardar silencio, en ambos se tiene que fingir y en ambos se tiene que disimular en la mirada las ganas de gritar la verdad, callar un sentimiento es mentir al mundo, ocultar un sentimiento es engañar al alma, puedes mentir al mundo y al universo pero nunca a tu corazón a quien el silencio no lo cayo y que la mentira no la creyó. Aquella mañana iluminaba suavemente las cortinas quienes dejaban colar los rayos tibios sobre el rostro blanco de aquella mujer, quien dormía placidamente en aquella colchoneta en el suelo y cobijada por aquellas mantas blancas que la cubrían delicadamente; al abrir los ojos podía ver como en aquellas cortinas la brisa entraba meciéndolas suavemente, aquellos cabellos chocolates estaban por encima de su cabeza colocados en forma desordenada.

-Kagome (¿Ya amaneció?...)

Aun algo soñolienta la hermosa esclava se sentó, sus cabellos lisos rápidamente cayeron en sus hombros, frotándose los ojos noto algo extraño en sus pies. Al fijarse detenidamente pudo ver que aquellas cadenas estaban rotas a sus pies, nuevamente estaba libre, al tocar sus tobillos se estremeció al sentir aquel dolor debido al roce de la piel y el hierro de las cadenas prisioneras.

-Kagome (¿estuve llorando otra vez?...)

Al recordar la noche anterior busco en toda la habitación algún indicio de que no estaba sola, que aun el joven de cabellos color plata estaba junto a ella.

-Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?...

Algo torpe se levanto dejando caer aquella sabana blanca sobre el piso y se encamino rápidamente a la puerta, se sentía realmente liviana sin aquellas cadenas amarradas a sus tobillos. Bajando la angosta escalera, podía notar que había dormido más de la cuenta, todas las demás jóvenes ya estaban en sus quehaceres y extrañamente el dueño de la casa no había ido a despertarla, llegando hasta la cocina aun maquillada de la noche anterior y con el hermoso kimono pregunto a una jovencita quien fregaba las tazas y jarras de te.

-Kagome: ¿Haz visto al señor Genai?...

"Creo que esta en la sala principal…"

Kagome rápidamente se levanto el kimono para caminar mas a prisa murmurando entre dientes.

-Kagome: que este allí…. Que este allí…

Al llegar a la puerta no sabia si correrla o sencillamente resignar a su corazón, podía ser que Inuyasha se fuera sin ella tal como lo había dicho o podía seguir aun en la casa. Se arrodillo a un lado de la puerta y la deslizo muy delicadamente, al momento solo vio a un anciano sentado tranquilamente con una taza de Te al correr toda la puerta la silueta de aquel samurai se diviso. La joven solo dio un profundo suspiro como si el alma estuviera regresando a su cuerpo.

-Genai: al fin despiertas…

-Inuyasha: disculpa si te asustaste… no quise despertarte…

-Kagome: No se preocupe señor…

-Inuyasha: solo Inuyasha…

-Kagome: perdóneme pero las órdenes de la casa son estrictas…

-Genai: esta ya no es tu casa…

-Kagome (¿Qué?)

-Genai: el General te ha comprado… así que si te ordena que lo tutees es mejor que hagas caso a tu dueño…

Inuyasha pudo ver como aquellos ojos apagados volvían a llenarse de luz, aquella joven se levanto y con lágrimas en los ojos se acerco hasta el joven susurrándole al oído.

-Kagome: Gracias… Inuyasha…

Inuyasha abrió sus brazos respondiendo aquel abrazo, Genai miraba con respeto aunque sin aprobación.

-Genai: Debes devolverme el Kimono, y deberías lavarte antes de marcharte…

-Kagome: lo haré…

-Inuyasha: te mostrare unas ropas que pude comprarle a señor Genai… el amablemente me las vendió para que no tuvieras que estar con esos viejos harapos…

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron de aquella sala, mientras Genai seguía saboreando aquella taza y pensando lo que había visto. En aquella misma habitación donde se había despertado la joven había unas ropas envueltas en papel, Kagome tomo agua del aguamanil y se limpio el rostro dejando caer todo aquel maquillaje de la noche anterior.

-Inuyasha: al fin… así es como te recuerdo…

La joven no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo mientras se secaba en rostro, Inuyasha se había sentado junto a la puerta aun débil por sus heridas, la joven aun sonrojada veía aquella ropa envuelta; era una falda larga marrón con pequeñas flores rosas y una blusa blanca de cortas mangas. Kagome miraba a Inuyasha sin saber que decirle. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa, Inuyasha tenia los ojos cerrados a pesar de que escuchaba caer suavemente el Kimono al suelo no los abrió y solo se dibujaba la silueta de aquella hermosa mujer en su imaginación.

-Kagome: estoy lista…

-Inuyasha: sabía que te quedaría…

-Kagome: debería cambiarte las vendas antes de irnos…

-Inuyasha: haz lo que quieras… estoy a tu merced…

Aquella joven de ojos color caoba quedo asombrada al ver que aquellas heridas estaban prácticamente cerradas, la piel se le regeneraba rápidamente gracias a que era mitad demonio.

-Kagome: creo que no hará falta vendarlas de nuevo…

-Inuyasha: es gracias a tus cuidados… anoche me salvaste mas de una vez… a pesar de que yo quisiera… quisiera haberme ahogado en aquel rió…

-Kagome: no mereces morir… por lo menos no de esa forma…

-Inuyasha: que importa la forma si el final es el mismo…

-Kagome: a veces y solo a veces cuando el dolor de tu pasado sale a flor de piel, quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que tanto te perturba?...

-Inuyasha: no deseo que entres en mi pasado… no deseo que nadie sepa lo que he hecho o lo que me mandaron a hacer…

-Kagome: Inuyasha… yo no quiero ser parte de tu pasado… pero déjame ser parte de tu futuro…

-Inuyasha: mi futuro esta pintado igual que mi pasado…

-Kagome: entonces déjame agregar otro color a ese futuro…

-Inuyasha: te dejare que vengas conmigo… pero solo si me prometes algo…

Inuyasha veía aquellos ojos chocolates fijamente, Kagome no estaba sonrojada por aquella mirada ella solamente quería entender que era lo que le ocultaban aquellos ojos color oro.

-Inuyasha: prométeme, escuches lo que escuches, veas lo que veas de mi… siempre me recordaras tal como soy… recordaras a este viejo "samurai" y me sabrás entender…

-Kagome: nunca podría olvidar a Inuyasha… no me podrán envenenar en contra de ti…

-Inuyasha (Perdóname por arrastrarte hasta mi venganza Kagome)

-Kagome (Perdóname por arrastrarte hasta mi venganza Inuyasha)

La tarde caía como un arco iris disfrazado de rosa en el cielo, aquel disfraz de matiz estaba cayendo sobre las colinas como un manto que poco a poco comenzaría a llenarse de estrellas; en aquellas praderas se podían ver los sembradíos aquellos verdes oscuros pasaban a blancos de parcela en parcela; poco a poco la noche cubrió aquella tierra y la pareja seguía un camino que comenzaba a llenarse de luciérnagas.

-Inuyasha: ya se puede ver el palacio desde aquí… esta noche le pediremos alojo a Kikyo… de todas formas debo hablar con ella no me gusta que estemos en malos términos…

-Kagome: ¿malos términos?...

-Inuyasha: discutimos antes de que yo te fuera a buscar… (Aquellas palabras no las entendí pero ahora… "¿Tanto te importa?..." son muy claras para mi)

-Kagome (entonces solo piensas ir al reino Sengoku para disculparte con ella… que ingenua soy al creer que me querías a mi Inuyasha…)

-Inuyasha: Kagome voy a decirte lo que haré… estaremos en el monasterio por algunos días… luego me iré a cumplir mi promesa, tengo tus documentos los dejare con Kikyo, sino vuelvo ella será tu dueña…

-Kagome: intentaras matar al rey…

-Inuyasha: tengo el elemento sorpresa de mi lado… el cree que estoy muerto…

-Kagome: yo iré contigo…

-Inuyasha: no… primero debo buscar a Shikon no tama para ser más fuerte…

-Kagome: la perla?... en verdad existe?...

-Inuyasha: así es… la perla es una piedra mítica de mas de 1000 años, con ese poder podría eliminar a Naraku con solo un dedo…

-Kagome: pensé que se había perdido…

-Inuyasha: solo fue sellada… se quien puede saber de ella…

Las luciérnagas se paseaban por el rostro de aquel joven que a pesar de estar lastimado aquella caminata no parecía haberle afectado; ambos se detuvieron y una anciana mujer había salido a la puerta en sonde ellos se habían detenido.

-Inuyasha: quiero hablar con Kikyo…

-Kaede: bienvenidos sean… ella los espera desde hace unas horas… adelante…

-Kagome: anciana Kaede que gusto el verla…

-Kaede: lo mismo digo jovencita…

En aquella habitación Kikyo esperaba sentada sobre sus piernas y mirando un antiguo pergamino, y antes que aquel joven de cabellos de plata dijera la primera palabra ella hablo apresuradamente.

-Kikyo: ¿para que has regresado?...

-Inuyasha: vine a cumplir lo que te prometí… lo haré en cuanto mis heridas sanen por completo…

-Kikyo: eso será en menos de 2 días…

-Inuyasha: la verdad… no deseo hacerlo… no quiero matar a alguien mas, bajo su mando he hecho mucho daño, no deseo seguir siendo un…

-Kikyo: no lo hagas por deber, sino quieres hacerlo no lo hagas…

-Inuyasha: ese maldito no puede seguir vivo… sino lo hago yo, nadie mas se atreverá, pero temo blandir mi espada una vez mas.

-Kikyo: no eres solamente mi esperanza Inuyasha, eres la de miles de personas que viven día tras día sin nada que comer gracias a Naraku… el ha sido el asesino tras de tu mano no tu…

-Inuyasha: el no ha tomado una espada para matar…

-Kikyo: eso no significa que no se haya manchado de sangre las manos… No importa lo que decidas… yo siempre estaré a tu lado Inuyasha, mi corazón te seguirá por siempre…

La joven sacerdotisa se acerco y abrazo a aquel hombre con la espada en la cintura, parecía entenderlo y solo quería complacerlo, decía las palabras que el deseaba escuchar aunque dentro de su corazón pedía su liberación.

-Kikyo (Por favor cumple tu promesa Inuyasha…)


	14. Un viejo rival

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo XIV: Un viejo rival

Solo un amor es verdadero, solo un amor es el primero, solo un amor te hace soñar que el corazón dejo de llorar y que las lagrimas se secaron para no llorar mas. Aquella noche se lleno de estrellas, y el monasterio aunque pequeño parecía dejar un enorme espacio entre la esclava y su amo. Aquella joven de ojos color chocolate buscaba por aquellos pequeños cuartos, encontrando a un monje.

-Kagome: Disculpa Miroku, ¿has visto a Inuyasha?

-Miroku: lo vi hace un rato, salio con Kikyo, ahora como es prófugo no sale sino en las noches… y ella lo siguió…

-Kagome (Están juntos de nuevo?...)

-Miroku: estoy seguro que regresaran pronto… si quieres esperamos…

-Kagome: No… ya voy a dormir, descansa Miroku…

-Miroku: mañana iré por Sango, ella debe estar muy preocupada por ti…

-Kagome: No… creo que puede ser peligroso para ella el que sepa de nuestra estadía aquí… creo que es peligroso hasta para ustedes también…

-Miroku: Nunca los hubiéramos dejado a su suerte y lo sabes…

-Kagome: Gracias… que descanses…

El monje veía como aquellos cabellos azabaches salían de cuarto siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna; Kagome cerró aquella puerta corrediza, cruzando el patio y llegando hasta el otro extremo del corredor, al entrar en aquel cuarto veía una manta en el suelo y una pequeña almohada, coloco su cabeza sobre la almohada y su cuerpo sobre el suelo, la sabana la arropaba suavemente, y aunque estaba lista para dormir sus ojos le decían otra cosa.

-Kagome (Pero ¿Qué es esto?... estoy llorando…)

La joven tocaba su rostro y sentada secaba sus mejillas aunque aquellas lágrimas no tenían piedad ni parecían tener un fin.

-Kagome (Tanto me afecta que este con ella… pero si es solo mi amo… ¿Por qué? ¿Porque?)

Por el patio se podía escuchar la puerta de entrada; curiosamente la joven se asomo muy despacio y pudo ver como aquella luna se reflejaba en los cabellos color plata y en los ojos azabaches de aquella sacerdotisa.

-Kikyo: Sigo pensando que deberías seguir tus sentimientos…

-Inuyasha: pero te lo prometí… no quiero romperte mi promesa…

-Kikyo: No lo hagas por mi… mas de una persona se vera beneficiada por ello…

-Inuyasha: Ya no deseo seguir hablando de ello… que descanses Kikyo…

-Kikyo: buenas noches Inuyasha…

Aquella sacerdotisa se coloco en puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al joven samurai, el no respondió estaba muy pensativo; Kagome se alejo de la puerta y volvió a acostarse, dándose media vuelta y mirando la pared, a sus espaldas estaba la puerta y sintió como unos pasos se dirigían a su puerta, pudo sentir que corrieron la puerta, aquella sombra dibujada en la pared era la de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha (que descanses querida Kagome…)

Al cerrarse Kagome seguía secando sus lagrimas y pensando bajo aquellas sabanas y bajo aquel techo que también lo cubría a el.

-Kagome (Esto es lo único que me une a ti ¿No es así Inuyasha?... Un suelo y un cielo, ¿y como le explico eso a mi corazón?, porque el mío te pertenece pero tu corazón es de alguien mas…)

La mañana aun no llegaba cuando aquellos ojos chocolates estaban recibiendo el roció de la mañana, sus manos ágilmente regaban las plantas y luego limpiaban el frente aprovechando que no había aun nadie en las calles.

"No deberías dejar que te vieran…"

-Kagome: Me asusto señor Inuyasha… digo Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha: si te ven por aquí sospecharan… yo estoy muerto ¿recuerdas?...

-Kagome: No hay nadie aun en las calles… y falta aun para que salga el sol… en la casa del señor Genai me acostumbre a hacer los quehaceres temprano…

Ambos estaban fuera cerca de aquellas rejas que protegían al monasterio, Kagome había dejado una escoba y unos tobos en la reja, mientras echaba agua con un pequeño envase, aunque la noche aun estaba presente, la mañana parecía sentirse en todo el reino; Inuyasha camino un poco mas lejos de la reja, quedándose muy atento a los sonidos su olfato no lo engañaba.

-Inuyasha: Kagome entra al monasterio…

-Kagome: ¿Cómo dice?...

"Así que estas vivo…"

La joven recogía torpemente las cosas mientras escuchaba aquella conversación aunque no sabía de donde provenía la otra voz.

-Inuyasha: Tu olor se puede sentir en todo el lugar, es repugnante me atrevo a decir…

"Digamos que tu presencia en estas tierras no es muy grata para mi… aspiraba a que esas murmuraciones fueran ciertas… pero para que tu mueras solo yo puedo matarte…"

-Inuyasha: Sal donde pueda verte…

De aquella neblina apareció una estilizada figura, era un joven de cabellos blancos cual nieve, y ojos amarillos cual oro, sus ropas eran blancas y una piel llevaba a su costado.

-Inuyasha: al fin te atreves a dar la cara Sesshomaru…

-Sesshomaru: así que la leyenda aun esta con vida… durante mucho tiempo he sido tu sombra tu sucesor… llevo 998 muertes, hoy llegaran a 1000 y tu serás la 999.

Inuyasha le dio la espalda a aquel guerrero de cabellos blancos, Kagome seguía en la puerta paralizada viendo lo ocurrido, sin dar previo aviso aquel hombre lanzo el primer ataque, Kagome pudo ver como de aquel brazo derecho salía un látigo de luz.

-Inuyasha: No soy tan lento como crees…

Estas palabras se dijeron en segundos, Kagome pudo ver como antes de que el látigo llegara hasta el joven samurai este se había ido ágilmente hasta las espaldas de su contrincante le había hablado y posteriormente había regresado a su posición inicial.

-Sesshomaru (Increíble…) Sigues tan ágil como lo recuerdo…

-Inuyasha: ¿Quién dices que será tu próxima victima?...

-Sesshomaru: tu el 999 y esa mujer tendrá el honor de ser la numero 1000…

-Inuyasha: Nunca podrás tocarla a ella mientras yo este vivo…

-Sesshomaru: parece que no has entendido muy bien Inuyasha, he venido a este reino porque me contaron que habías muerto y yo podría ser el próximo General de las tropas del Sengoku… Mira bien a tu alrededor…

Kagome miraba a todos lados sin ningún éxito, pero Inuyasha pudo ver que estaba aquel monasterio rodeado por demonios, pertenecientes al ejército de Naraku.

-Sesshomaru: el Rey me mando a buscar por esa caballería… para tomar tu puesto, pero si estas vivo no hay puesto que tomar… entiendes…

-Inuyasha: necesito que ahora tu entiendas algo… ninguno de ustedes quedara vivo después de haber peleado conmigo, nadie puede saber que sigo con vida, y ustedes son una amenaza para mi…

Poco a poco Inuyasha miro sobre su hombro, Sesshomaru noto como aquellos ojos eran más pequeños y penetrantes; aquella suave aura se había transformado, el guerrero había salido a flor de piel en el joven samurai. Sesshomaru desapareció en un as de luz y aquellos demonios en una nube; Inuyasha se acerco hasta Kagome.

-Inuyasha: debo luchar esta batalla… te prometo que no será la ultima…

-Kagome: No eres un súper hombre… acabas de salir de unas graves heridas…

-Inuyasha: gracias a ti… así que esperame para que vuelvas a curarme…

Inuyasha le dio un tierno beso en la frente y luego se alejo saltando entre los techos de las casas; Kagome entro apresuradamente tirando las cosas en el suelo, y antes de salir del monasterio una de las puertas se corrió, saliendo la joven sacerdotisa.

-Kikyo: ¿A dónde vas?... te dijo que te quedaras…

-Kagome: Lo siento pero esta vez no lo haré…

La sacerdotisa miraba como en aquellos ojos el valor y el amor salían a flote, esta vez Inuyasha se había equivocado ella no lo dejaría ir nuevamente y por lo menos esta vez estarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara.

"-Inuyasha: prométeme, escuches lo que escuches, veas lo que veas de mi… siempre me recordaras tal como soy… recordaras a este viejo "samurai" y me sabrás entender…"


	15. La batalla de la verdad

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo XV: La batalla de la verdad

Por una sola vez, por un solo sentimiento, por las lagrimas de ayer y por el impulso de un amor se puede enseñar al corazón a perdonar, al igual que se le enseñan a los niños a caminar, al igual que se le enseña al corazón a llorar; pero muchas veces el corazón perdona pero la razón es mas fuerte que el amor. El corazón no piensa el solo siente y la razón no siente ella solo piensa. Las horas iban pasando y los minutos iban muriendo de aquel día, aquella muchacha de ojos cafés buscaba en aquel pueblo sin importarle el peligro que corría al exponerse tan abiertamente.

"¡Kagome, Kagome!"

-Kagome: ¿Sango?

Aquella joven de cabellos azabaches al voltear sintió un abrazo de añoranza, su querida amiga lloraba de alegría al volverla a ver.

-Sango: mi querida Kagome… cuando Miroku me lo contó no lo podía creer…

-Kagome: Inuyasha me compro y me saco de aquella casa de citas… querida amiga cuanto te extrañe…

-Sango: no deberías estar por aquí… El rey aun cree que estas en aquel pueblo… Inuyasha esta también por aquí?... Bankotsu aun cree que esta muerto…

-Kagome: Inuyasha en este momento esta en un combate contra un hombre que se llama Sesshomaru… no se a ¿Dónde se fueron?... Inuyasha aun esta muy resentido con sus últimas heridas… tengo miedo…

-Sango: ten ponte esto…

Cuidadosamente Sango se quito el chal que llevaba en sus hombros y se lo coloco en la cabeza a Kagome tapando un poco su rostro.

"Con que aquí estaban…"

-Sango: su excelencia gracias por haberme avisado… no sabe lo preocupada que estaba por esta niña…

-Miroku: lo se… Kagome, Kikyo e Inuyasha te habían dicho que no podías salir sola…

-Kagome: la sacerdotisa Kikyo me lo trato de impedir… pero es mas fuerte que yo lo que debo hacer… debo buscar a Inuyasha, el aun esta algo lastimado…

-Miroku: no te debes preocupar por el… es un hombre muy fuerte… nunca lo has visto en batalla… cuando se separaron el regreso al monasterio casi muerto y aun así pudo buscarte… ahora no será diferente…

-Kagome: pero es que si le pasa algo lo llevare en mi conciencia toda mi vida… toda mi vida me diré, pude haber hecho mas…

-Miroku: por como te veo se que llevas horas buscándolo…

-Kagome: así es… ya el día esta a la mitad… y aun no lo encuentro, ya busque por todo el pueblo… solo me falta el palacio…

-Sango: allá no están… cuando venia para acá, no vi nada extraño…

-Kagome: ¿Y si lo mataron?...

-Miroku: vamos al monasterio… allá pensaremos con mas calma…

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y tres jóvenes caminaban por aquellas calles polvorientas, llenas de hambre y miseria, el reino Sengoku había decaído mucho gracias a las manos del Rey.

-Miroku: entren…

"Si no vas a obedecerme… no se entonces que haces aquí…"

-Kagome: Lo siento señorita Kikyo… pero deseaba encontrar a Inuyasha…

-Kikyo: te dijo explícitamente que te quedaras, y aun cuando te ordene cumplir esa orden me desobedeciste premeditadamente…

-Kagome: me disculpo… pero quiero recordarle que usted no es mi dueña.

-Kikyo: pero esta es mi casa… Vete a tu cuarto… Kaede te llevara la comida hasta allá…

Miroku: creo que esta siendo algo severa su señoría…

-Kikyo: llevate a esa mujer al palacio… no quiero que Naraku se aparezca por aquí buscando a su esclava…

-Miroku: esta bien señora…

La puerta volvió a sonar abriéndose y dejando pasar a aquel monje y a aquella esclava de tez blanca, mientras que aquellos ojos chocolates veían la ventana junto a una charola con una sopa fría; aquellas mejillas rojas estaban mojadas de lagrimas.

-Kagome (¿Dónde estarás Inuyasha?... habrás muerto… te confesare lo que siento si me prometes que te volveré a ver… ¿podrás escucharme?)

En aquella ventana el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y poco a poco el suelo comenzaba a humedecerse, las gotas caían ágilmente y suave en las copas de los árboles escurriéndose entre las hojas. En aquellos ojos seguía lloviendo al igual que afuera, pero adentro la lluvia era mas densa. Unas aves volaban del sur al norte pasando frente a aquella mirada.

-Kagome: ¿Aves volando bajo la lluvia?... pero si el bosque es hacia el otro lado… (la pelea… es en el bosque, las aves están huyendo…)

Sin colocarse las sandalias la joven de cabellos azabaches salio de la habitación corriendo, sus pies descalzos sentían el agua bajo de ellos y las gotas mojaban su ropa y su cuerpo; aquellos ojos miraban a las aves irse espantadas hacia el otro extremo del reino protegiéndose de aquella pelea. Mientras aquellas gotas caían sobre ella con cada paso que daba recordaba la tarde de lluvia cuando lo vio por primera vez.

"Hay otras personas que se merecen mas esas cadenas…

-Kagome: las cadenas son un seguro contra el escape… señor…

"hace tanto tiempo que deseo escapar…"

-Kagome: su libertad le permite ir a donde desee señor… no tiene cadenas que lo aten…

"Tu no las puedes ver… nadie puede verlas… mis cadenas son los recuerdos y la conciencia…"

-Kagome: ¿Por qué su tristeza señor?...

"Mas que tristeza es dolor…"

-Kagome: Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Por qué camina bajo la lluvia señor?...

"tengo la esperanza de que limpie mis memorias…"

-Kagome: No lo conozco pero… se ve que es un buen samurai…"

-Kagome (aguanta por favor Inuyasha…)

Al divisar el bosque podía ver como pequeños destellos se entrechocaban por los troncos, poco a poco seguía los sonidos que emitía el bosque, aunque entre la lluvia podía ver como el suelo se teñía de rojo, al atravesar unos arbusto pudo ver como Inuyasha saltaba por el aire al luchar contra Sesshomaru, ambos parecían cansados pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

-Inuyasha: cuando te rendirás?...

-Sesshomaru: hasta que desenvaines tu espada… y pelees con todas tus fuerzas…

-Inuyasha: te cumpliré tu deseo…

Ambos estaban jadeando aunque la lluvia había limpiado sus heridas Kagome sabia que aquellos cuerpos estaban al máximo; Inuyasha transformo su espada al sacarla de aquella funda, Sesshomaru al igual estaba frente a su rival viéndolo blandir su espada en contra de el.

-Sesshomaru: al fin… te matare…

Ambos contrincantes se abalanzaron uno contra otro, en aquel instante Kagome no pudo ver nada, pero vio como una vieja espada caía enterrándose en el suelo, mientras que el samurai que la sostenía estaba en el suelo con una grave herida en un costado, Kagome corría hasta el y aquellos cabellos azabaches escurrían gotas de lluvia y lagrimas sobre aquel cuerpo.

-Kagome: Inuyasha… Contéstame…

-Inuyasha: mi espada… ¿Dónde esta mi espada?…

-Kagome: esta del otro lado… ¿pero estas bien?...

-Inuyasha: alcanza mi espada…. Necesito mi espada…

Kagome podía ver el miedo en aquellos ojos, que buscaban desesperadamente aquella antigua espada enterrada en la tierra por la que se escurría el agua, la lluvia se hacia mas densa; Inuyasha con mucha dificultad se levanto, colocándose la mano en la costilla.

-Kagome: Por favor ya vámonos Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha: No… mi espada… ahhgg….

Luego del leve gruñido el joven cayó de rodillas colocando una de sus manos en el lodo, Kagome se acerco, pero aquel fuerte brazo la empujo cayendo sentada en el barro, algo impresionada pudo hablar.

-Kagome: ¿Qué te ocurre Inuyasha?... déjame ayudarte…

-Sesshomaru: es mejor que te largues mujer… o mejor la mato para que puedas transformarte más rápido…

-Inuyasha: No… la… toques…

La joven notaba aquel cambio de voz, la voz del joven samurai se volvía mas gruesa y ronca, un aire caliente comenzaba a expedir el cuerpo del joven y aquellos ojos chocolates comenzaban a sentir miedo de lo que veían, recordando aquel primer día.

"Me han llamado de muchas formas… a veces creo que cada uno de esos nombres son de diferentes personas…"


	16. La Bestia del Sengoku

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo XVI: La bestia del Sengoku

No importa que tan oscuro se torne tu corazón, no importa que tus ojos no puedan ver, no importa si tus manos no pueden sentir, porque todas las sensaciones se resumen en una palabra que describe todo lo maravilloso de la vida y esa palabra eres tú. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad en aquel bosque que estaba en total silencio, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo para escuchar las gotas de lluvia caer; el joven de cabellos color plata expedía un vapor por todo su cuerpo, aquella joven de cabellos azabaches no entendía la risa escondida del joven contrincante, que aunque esperaba ansioso, su rostro estaba tenso de nervios.

-Kagome (¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha?...)

Kagome aun yacía en el suelo, Inuyasha estaba de rodillas con ambos brazos rodeándole el abdomen, como si un dolor lo estuviera consumiendo por dentro, y aquel vapor se hacia mas potente; Sesshomaru había envainado su espada, esperando aquello que la joven no entendía.

-Kagome: ¿Qué te ocurre Inuyasha?... ¿Qué le hiciste?!!!

-Sesshomaru: Yo nada… y yo que tu, me alejaría de este lugar… aunque sino te mata el, te mato yo… así que tu destino de igual manera es morir…

-Kagome: lo has lastimado… ¡¡¡y por eso esta asi!!…

La voz suave que ella conocía había desaparecido, esta vez el joven samurai hablaba con una voz oscura y ronca.

-Inuyasha: Vete…

-Kagome: ¿Qué dices?...

-Inuyasha: ¡QUE TE VAYAS!!!

-Kagome: Inu… Inuyasha…

-Sesshomaru: Ya veo… no le has dicho nada a esta mujer de quien eres…

-Inuyasha: ¡CALLATE!…

-Sesshomaru: Puedo ahorrarte el trabajito…

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hacia Kagome, quien estaba tan confundida que no sabia si correr junto a Inuyasha o hacerle caso a su miedo e irse de aquel bosque; Inuyasha volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y en su cara tres cicatrices púrpuras se habían dibujado.

-Sesshomaru: ¿Ya terminaste?...

-Inuyasha: Voy a matarte… y disfrutare cuando desgarre por completo tu cuerpo…

-Kagome (¿Por qué te expresas asi Inuyasha?... no ese no es Inuyasha… ¿Quién es ese?...)

Inuyasha se levanto con gran dificultad, los truenos comenzaban a caer a su alrededor, como si la energía fuera atraída por su cuerpo, aquel vapor aun seguía saliendo, y mirando como los árboles se prendían en llamas cuando los truenos los alcanzaban, con el rostro perdido en aquel fuego Inuyasha rugió con toda su fuerza, dejando llevar a Kagome a aquel día de tragedia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kagome: ¿Quién termino de destruir mi casa?!!

"Creedme no querrás verlo nunca a los ojos… nunca sobrevivirías a verlo, es el demonio mas poderoso que existe en esta tierra…"

-Kagome: ¿Un demonio?...

"Así es, el que planeo todo esto, nuestro líder es el demonio mas fuerte de toda esta tierra…"

-Sango: El que ocasiono todo esto Kagome… un demonio que tiene los ojos color fuego, marcas púrpuras en el rostro y un poder mas allá de lo que imaginamos… dicen que nadie ha logrado verlo e irse vivo…

-Kagome: ¿Cómo se llama? Por favor dímelo…

-Sango: Nadie lo sabe… en esta tierra lo llaman la bestia del Sengoku…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sesshomaru: Ya terminaste?...

-Kagome (Tu… Tú eres la bestia del Sengoku…)

Inuyasha miro a Kagome, aquellos ojos eran rojos como la sangre, y aquellas marcas en su cara eran las heridas que nunca pudo sanar, completamente atónita, Kagome no pudo moverse, solo veía aquella transformación y sus lagrimas comenzaban a correr, en un breve momento pudo ver que Inuyasha también lloraba pero no sabia como podía distinguir aquellas lagrimas con las gotas de lluvia, en los arbusto una sacerdotisa veía lo que pasaba junto a su hermana.

-Kikyo: Sabia que encontraría el lugar de la batalla…

-Kaede: No debiste haberle hablado asi…

-Kikyo: ahora lo odiara…

-Kaede: ¿eso te satisface?...

Sin responder ambas mujeres veían en silencio lo que ocurría, quedando aquella joven sacerdotisa sorprendida al ver que la bestia se acercaba a la joven levantándola y abrazándola. Aun envuelta en llanto y en el asombro Kagome sentía aquella calidez que le era característica del cuerpo de aquel joven samurai.

-Inuyasha: No me veas… solo vete… y recuerda tu promesa…

Sin decir nada, aquel demonio se alejo de la joven quedando ella sin habla, con un dolor en el pecho que parecía ahogarla.

-Sesshomaru: Que conmovedor… de todas maneras igual la matare…

Inuyasha no hablaba solo se lanzo al ataque, aquella agilidad se había aumentado 3 veces, esta vez Inuyasha saltaba por lo aires mientras que Sesshomaru no podía atinar su golpe.

-Sesshomaru (Maldición es muy rápido… tengo que ser mas astuto…)

Tomando cenizas con la punta de su espada se las lanzo a los ojos del demonio que parecía volar por las nubes, Inuyasha cayo al suelo levantándose con la vista algo defectuosa, y quemaduras en el rostro; pero aun asi aquellas ganas de pelea lo lanzaban una y otra vez al ataque; esta vez Sesshomaru dio el primer impulso, colocando su látigo en la garganta de Inuyasha y al lanzar el golpe con la espada, este lo detuvo con la mano rompiendo la espada.

-Sesshomaru (No puede ser… mi espada, la rompió como si fuera de madera…)

En un salto sobre la cabeza de Sesshomaru aprovechando aquella distracción Inuyasha había quedado en sus espaldas y con el mismo látigo rodeo el cuello del joven de cabellos blancos ahorcándolo.

-Sesshomaru: Suéltame maldito…

-Inuyasha: Sigo esperando que me mates…

Con una de sus garras la bestia atravesó el dorso de su contrincante, la sangre en su mano produjo temor en Kagome que seguía bajo la lluvia viendo la batalla; Inuyasha parecía disfrutar el olor de la sangre y el gusto de matar.

"Basta… BASTA!!!"

Al mirar sobre su hombro la bestia veía como la joven de ojos color chocolate gritaba piedad por aquella vida que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-Kagome: Ten piedad… ya basta…

Poco a poco aquel cuerpo cayo en el suelo, la bestia seguía de pie lamiendo su mano y viendo a la joven. Sesshomaru en el suelo se volteo, y con lo que le restaban de fuerzas grito.

-Sesshomaru: Matéenlo!!!

Aun lamiendo su mano Inuyasha miraba tranquilamente como frente a el entre los árboles y arbustos el ejercito imperial que había enviado Naraku para buscar a Sesshomaru, se hacia presente envainando sus espadad y preparando sus armas.

-Inuyasha: ¿Cómo dejar una pelea que acaba de empezar?...

Aunque sus ojos le ardían la bestia salto sobre aquel ejército, todos combatían, pero Inuyasha se las arreglaba para hacer la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, cada hombre salía muerto por su propia arma, y aquel luchador parecía nunca cansarse de matar aquellos ojos fijaban su mirada en un lugar donde zarpaban las garras.

"Vamos Kagome…"

-Kagome: ¿Cómo puede ser el?...

-Kaede: es mejor que nos alejemos… el mismo buscara la manera de salir de esa posesión de su sangre…

Kagome se iba viendo hacia atrás, Inuyasha ya no era Inuyasha esta vez su corazón era negro, y ya no podía verlo con los mismos ojos, el era la bestia del Sengoku, y ella le había hecho una promesa a su madre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kagome (Voy a vengarte madre…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kagome: ¿Cómo cumplir ahora?

-Kaede: ¿Qué dices?...

Las lágrimas seguían juntándose con la lluvia que caía en su rostro. No importa que tan oscuro se torne tu corazón, no importa que tus ojos no puedan ver, no importa si tus manos no pueden sentir, porque todas las sensaciones se resumen en una palabra que describe todo lo maravilloso de la vida y esa palabra eres tú.


	17. Creer en el corazon

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo XVII: Creer en el corazón

Perdí el camino que reflejaba el horizonte porque descubrí que el horizonte es solo una línea imaginaria que desaparece cuando llegas hasta ella o sencillamente es tan lejana que nunca llegas, como mis manos que aunque se extiendan no parecen alcanzarte. Luego de aquella impresión los ojos chocolates parecían apagados por la tristeza, aun empapada en lluvia y llanto la joven esclava veía por aquella ventana del monasterio como el día no había nacido cuando ya moría, el sol no salio ese día por la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin piedad.

"Kagome… debes cambiarte…"

-Kagome (aquel día en que lo conocí, era todo tan parecido…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kagome: Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Por qué camina bajo la lluvia señor?...

"tengo la esperanza de que limpie mis memorias…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vamos Kagome… no te dejes vencer…"

-Kagome: yo… solo quería creer… Kaede

-Kaede: creer en que?...

La anciana sacerdotisa solo miraba aquella tristeza acumulándose en esos ojos que normalmente emanaban alegría, sin responder unos pasos entraron en la habitación, Kaede miro como aquella figura hermosa e imponente hablaba firmemente.

-Kikyo: por favor sal Kaede, quiero hablar con ella…

-Kaede: si hermana… aquí te dejo las ropas Kagome… cambiate o te enfermaras…

-Kikyo: hace mas de 12 años conocí a un niño, que me enseño lo hermoso de la vida a pesar de que la suya era un infierno…

Kikyo suavemente levanto su Kimono dejando las sandalias fuera del cuarto, al entrar se sentó en el suelo junto a una vela ya consumida que había dejado Kaede, aquel cuarto era pequeño, la ventana era pequeña y aquellos ojos deseaban perderse en ella.

-Kikyo: el me mostró que nunca estaba sola mientras el estaba a mi lado, y aun cuando no esta lo puedo sentir junto a mi; pero… yo nunca he podido estar cerca de el por completo, cuando es Inuyasha sabe que cuenta conmigo pero al ser la bestia no reconoce ningún rostro…

-Kagome: yo… yo no de eso hablar de eso…

-Kikyo: pero si es lo único que tienes ahora en la cabeza… Kagome… tu eres…

-Kagome: ¡No!... ¿no me entendió?... no deseo hablar de el, o es que acaso usted puede enseñarme a volar con estas alas rotas?... porque eso es lo que tengo… un par de alas que se rompieron esta tarde…

-Kikyo: cuando lo conocí, fue un día de guerra, los humanos atacaban el reino y el monasterio era uno de los blancos mas débiles, no tenemos armas ni guardias… todos salieron, menos yo… el fuego me rodeo y comenzaba a asfixiarme, vi como un joven de ojos profundos y vacíos me salvaba de la muerte; era Inuyasha… por su boca supe que nos casaríamos, y me enseño que la tristeza se lleva dentro del corazón pero que siempre debemos sonreír al mundo, porque en algún momento el mismo mundo nos hará llorar… esta vez te toco a ti llorar Kagome, pero debes aprender a llevar tu procesión por dentro…

-Kagome: no tengo porque sufrir… se exactamente lo que debo hacer…

-Kikyo: ¿matarlo?...

-Kagome: yo deseaba creer que el era verdad y no esta mentira, y en este momento me muero por decirle que ese no es el… y que el mundo se equivoca, que el no es un asesino… que el no es la bestia, porque así me lo dice mi corazón y yo deseo creerle…

-Kikyo: entonces creerle…

-Kagome: y… y mi madre?... puedo engañarme a mi misma y fingir que esto no esta pasando, pero ella lo ve todo desde donde esta, no me perdonara…

-Kikyo: lo único de lo que puedo estar segura es de la muerte Kagome, pero se que tu madre preferiría verte feliz antes de que lo mataras…

-Kagome: es que no entiende… se lo prometí… se lo prometí mientras veía a mi aldea arder…

-Kikyo: tu eres la que no entiende, ¿eres capaz de matar al ser mas importante para ti?...

-Kagome (el ser mas importante para mi?...)

Aquellos ojos café quedaron fijos en aquel hermoso rostro, la Sacerdotisa miraba los ojos confundidos que se posaban ante ella.

-Kikyo: aun no te has dado cuenta Kagome?... Inuyasha es la persona más importante para ti en estos momentos…

-Kagome: te equivocas… el es el asesino de mi madre…

-Kikyo: y tu eres la persona mas importante para el… aunque me duela decirlo…

-Kagome: ¿hasta donde quiere llegar?...

-Kikyo: he visto a Inuyasha convertirse en bestia, y este día ha sido la primera vez que lo he visto reconocer a alguien durante su transformación… y puedo asegurarte que esta vez debe estar recordando todos los asesinatos que cometió hoy… porque tú estabas presente Kagome…

-Kagome: ¿Yo que tengo que ver?...

-Kikyo: tu pudiste lograr que Inuyasha perdonara la vida de Sesshomaru… nunca nadie antes ha visto el rostro de la bestia del Sengoku y ha vivido para contarlo… tu si…

-Kagome: usted también estaba allí…

-Kikyo: pero el no lo supo…

-Kagome: eso no me importa…

-Kikyo: tú tienes el don de ver la verdad dentro de las almas de las personas… y se que tu eres el corazón de la bestia, la misma bestia que te abrazo después de su transformación…

-Kagome (¿el corazón de la bestia?...)

La sacerdotisa se levanto dándole la espalda a la mujer que yacía sentada en el suelo al lado de la ventana.

-Kagome: yo… yo no quiero… no quiero ser su corazón…

-Kikyo: no es cuestión de querer… simplemente lo eres…

-Kagome: entonces su propio corazón lo matara…

-Kikyo: Kagome… mira bien en tus recuerdos y ve quien empuño la espada contra tu madre… antes de que tú empuñes una contra la persona equivocada…

La hermosa sacerdotisa salía lentamente del cuarto poniéndose las sandalias y caminando hacia su izquierda; tomando las ropas secas aquella joven de cabellos azabaches se cambio y solo esperaba que el agua cesara, para salir a buscar a aquel joven de cabellos color plata.

-Kagome (no puedo creer en mi corazón… porque el solo me acerca cada vez más a ti…)


	18. Un desesperado deseo

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo XVIII: Un desesperado deseo.

Caminando por la tierra de los sueños vi tantos corazones rotos, mares de lágrimas y cielos de olvido, cerré los ojos para no llorar y pose mis manos en lo único que parecía de verdad, era tu dulce rostro que me decía que el mundo no era solo llanto y pena; gracias a ti aprendí a reír y aprendí a volar. La lluvia ceso y aquella joven esclava salio sin avisar a donde; con un chal marrón y un kimono rosa de detalles violetas; se acerco hasta aquel enorme palacio, cuya muralla parecía no tener fin. Por una de las entradas de esclavo se escabullo y corrió por aquel bosque de galería intentando evadir los guardias.

-Kagome (Allí esta…)

Kagome estaba frente a una enorme laguna, y del otro extremo se podía ver una tenue luz, al acercarse una pequeña cabaña se posaba frente a ella. Al entrar pudo ver como un fuego ardía, recién habían echado dentro de el unas ropas llenas de sangre.

"Siempre he deseado que el fuego consuma mi alma… y así ser totalmente una bestia…"

-Kagome: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué?...

-Kagome: el mantener esa mentira frente a mi, sabiendo que yo buscaba a esa ¡Maldita bestia!... o mejor dicho… que te buscaba a ti…

-Inuyasha: por eso… porque no quería que me vieras con la repulsión con la que me ves ahora…

-Kagome: Mas que repulsión… es odio… así es… te odio Inuyasha… y solamente he venido a vengar a mi madre…

El joven samurai se hallaba en el suelo, su katana estaba a su lado no había visto a los ojos de la joven, solo miraba aquella ropa consumirse en el fuego. Kagome saco aquella daga de su manga y la apunto hacia el joven acercándose lentamente.

-Inuyasha: hazlo… ya no me importa… esta noche puedo sentir como mis garras desgarraban la carne de aquellos demonios… nunca había recordado por completo uno de mis asesinatos…

-Kagome (recuerdas todo?...)

-Inuyasha: tu aldea era la de las flores de Jazmín no?... esa era la ultima aldea rebelde… recuerdo que estaba todo el llamas… y Naraku me gritaba…

"-Naraku: Vamos Cobarde termina con todos estos malditos humanos…

-Inuyasha: No lo haré… Estoy harto que me hagas matar a inocentes…

-Naraku: No es que quieras… ¡¡¡es que lo hagas!!!

-Inuyasha:¡¡¡No Naraku!"!!!"

-Inuyasha: esa noche me arranco a colmillo de acero de la cintura… y me transforme… lo ultimo que recuerdo, es ver como un campo de jazmines se quemaba… nada mas… luego aparecí aquí y queme mis ropas como lo hago ahora…

-Kagome: tu y tus hombre mataron a mi madre y mataron a mi pueblo… no te puedo perdonar…

-Inuyasha: no te detendré… al final haces un bien… soy solo un maldito asesino… que pretendía ser normal y tener una vida… pero al igual que hoy, se repetirán mas y mas asesinatos…

Kagome llego hasta Inuyasha colocando aquella daga en su cuello, no podía ver su rostro, solo pensaba en todo lo que había dicho Kikyo en su cuarto y en las tristes palabras de desesperación de Inuyasha.

-Kagome: Todos venimos al mundo con una meta, al final yo podré terminar con lo que empecé hace ya mas de 10 años… Te encontré maldita bestia y no pienses que me ablandaras el corazón con todas esas palabras…

Inuyasha movió ágilmente su mano colocándola sobre la de Kagome, apuntando la daga a su cuello y mirando aquellos ojos color chocolate.

-Inuyasha: al menos podré morir viendo tus ojos… aquellos ojos que tanto extrañe… haz un corte transversal, no dejes que te tiemble el pulso…

-Kagome (¿Qué haces?...)

-Inuyasha: ¡HAZLO!

Apretando fuertemente el puñal Kagome sentía como la mano de Inuyasha la impulsaba a hacer el corte en su cuello, pero era ella quien recogía la mano para no herir al joven que estaba en el suelo.

-Inuyasha: Maldita sea Kagome… ¡Hazlo!

Kagome veía aquellos ojos brillar con la luz de la luna y mirando al fondo en lo profundo de aquellos ojos podía ver su propia mirada llena de lágrimas.

"-Kikyo: tu eres la que no entiende, ¿eres capaz de matar al ser mas importante para ti?..."

-Kagome: yo no puedo…

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué dices?...

-Kagome: no puedo… tu solo eres el que sujeta la daga Inuyasha, yo solo lucho porque no lo hagas…

-Inuyasha (es verdad… yo soy el que empuña la daga a mi cuello…)

-Kagome: no es un pecado el querer creer en que hay algo más Inuyasha…

La joven se sentó frente a el mirando su rostro en el reflejo de aquella pequeña daga.

-Kagome: Mírame… soy solo un manojo de odio y tristeza… pero tu siempre buscas hacer lo correcto aunque en tu mundo lo bueno esta mal… porque eres solo un…

-Inuyasha: asesino… esa es la palabra que rima con tu oración… en las noches puedo sentir como el llanto de los niños que han muerto en mis manos se convierte en una canción de dolor, y también en este momento puedo ver el alma de aquellos hombres que mate injustamente…

El joven samurai veía aquellas almas nuevamente arrastrándose por toda la habitación, pero la luz que expandía Kagome hacia desvanecerlos cuando intentaban acercarse.

-Inuyasha: pero… contigo ellos no pueden tocarme y el dolor que siempre me invade se desvanece… pero cuando vi tu miedo esta tarde, no pude soportarlo y por ello te rogué que no me vieras…

-Kagome: como no ver lo que esta ante tus ojos…

-Inuyasha: cerrándolos… cerrando tus ojos… quiero cerrar mis ojos y desear que no sepas nada, y que no me temas…

-Kagome: yo deseo… con todo mi corazón no sentir eso…

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué?... ese miedo que ahora sientes por mi?...

Kagome tomo las manos de Inuyasha y coloco su rostro en ellas cerrando los ojos, e intentando abrir su corazón.

-Kagome: el deseo desesperado de mi corazón, es decirte lo mucho que le duele que ya no desees vivir… porque si tu dejas de respirar… mi corazón dejara de latir Inuyasha, porque en este tiempo se que yo vivo por ti y para ti… nunca me dejes Inuyasha… quiero aprender a sentirte, a respirarte y a vivirte…

-Inuyasha: ¿desde cuando sientes eso?...

-Kagome: desde el día en que me defendiste de aquel hombre… supe que… yo era para ti, y creo que mi corazón no se equivoco Inuyasha…

El silencio rondo en la habitación, y poco a poco las gotas de lluvia caían en el suelo ya húmedo; e Inuyasha retiraba sus manos de aquel suave rostro que deseaba seguir tocando.

-Inuyasha: alguien me dijo una vez, que no debía tener a nadie bajo mi protección y le creo a esa persona Kagome… estas equivocada en tus sentimientos y eso es todo…

Inuyasha se levanto apagando el fuego con un tobo de agua que estaba en una de las tantas goteras de la cabaña, miro a Kagome quien se hallaba en el suelo completamente confundida ante aquella respuesta, y miraba como el joven olfateaba el ambiente y luego se asomaba por la ventana. Miro a la joven y la tomo de la mano.

-Inuyasha: debemos irnos… vienen por mi…

-Kagome: ¿Por qué Inuyasha?... es por ella?... es por ella que no me amas?...

Inuyasha no respondió, antes de reaccionar Kagome ya se encontraba corriendo fuera de la cabaña, y dentro de su corazón el dolor se hacia mas fuerte; y solo una pregunta estaba en su mente.

-Kagome (¿Por qué Inuyasha?)


	19. Un rio revuelto de sentimientos

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo XIX: Un río revuelto de sentimientos

Dejando escapar sonrisas que nos roba la vida, esperando que llegue el día en que no importen las horas ni los días, hablando frente a un espejo que repite mis palabras, olvidando el tiempo que transcurre en la tierra, porque no importa cuantas veces tropiece y cuantas veces caiga, tus manos siempre están allí para sostenerme. Aquella noche estaba sin estrellas, nuevamente las nubes deseaban descargar su ira con una lluvia que limpiara al mundo de la oscuridad.

-Kagome: ¿Por qué debemos irnos?

-Inuyasha: Silencio…

Aquellos ojos oro estaban fijos en la ventana mirando alrededor como si buscaran a alguien para atacarlo. Nuevamente la joven empezaba a sentir miedo, recordando aquella transformación; el joven samurai se percato de ello viendo los ojos de la joven, ya no era nada igual; rápidamente apago la fogata con agua y tomándola de la mano se detuvieron en la entrada de la cabaña.

-Inuyasha: Nos sumergiremos en la laguna para distraerlos…

-Kagome: ¿Qué?... ¿Distraer a quien?...

-Inuyasha: solo intenta confiar de nuevo…

-Kagome (¿Confiar de nuevo?...)

Cuidadosamente ambos salieron de la cabaña y se escurrieron hasta la laguna que estaba al lado.

-Inuyasha: entra en la laguna muy despacio… intenta que no se mueva mucho el agua…

-Kagome: esta bien…

La joven entro muy despacio a pesar de que el agua estaba muy fría, Inuyasha miraba como aquella silueta se alejaba suavemente, mirando hacia el como buscando su aprobación, con un largo suspiro Kagome se sumergió; no podía ver el fondo en sus pies, pero la poca luz de la noche dejaba ver un poco la superficie sobre ella, sus cabellos flotaban con gracia, el agua estaba entumeciendo su cuerpo por el frío, vio como una figura se sumergía hasta ella, la joven tenia una de sus manos tapando su nariz, cuando miro hacia arriba pudo ver unas luces que se reflejaban sobre la superficie del lago.

-Kagome (Soldados?...)

Mientras veía a Inuyasha sumergido y acercándose, Kagome ya no aguanto la respiración soltando burbujas por su boca e intentando subir a la superficie sin importar aquellas luces allá arriba, mientras nadaba algo sostuvo su mano impidiéndole subir, Inuyasha poso su boca sobre la de ella dejando pasar oxigeno, evitando que se ahogara y que los delatara.

-Kagome (Inu… Inuyasha…)

El joven podía aguantar mas la respiración por ser mitad bestia, suavemente respiraba dentro de ella, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos y tomándola por la cintura; aunque no era un beso en si, la joven de cabellos azabaches deseaba creer que lo era; luego de un rato cuando aquellas luces habían desaparecido de la superficie, ambos salieron de aquel lago, Kagome temblaba del frío mientras Inuyasha seguía al asecho.

-Inuyasha: vamos a la cabaña… debes cambiarte…

Al entrar, todo a su alrededor estaba en el suelo, la cabaña había sido explorada por completo, estaba completamente irreconocible.

-Kagome: ¿Por qué harían algo así?

-Inuyasha: Sesshomaru… seguro llego al palacio… deben saber que estoy vivo…

-Kagome: No lo mataste?...

-Inuyasha: Mate a sus soldados… mientras lo hacia el escapo… Por aquí debe haber una de tus ropas…

Entre aquellas ropas tiradas y rotas en el suelo, Inuyasha encontró un Kimono rosa intacto.

-Kagome: ese no es mío…

-Inuyasha: si lo es… te lo compre el día en que llegaste, mientras dormías por las heridas en tu espalda…

El joven samurai le entrego el vestido a la joven, el salio sentándose en la entrada siempre vigilante; Kagome se cambio aquellas ropas húmedas, el kimono era perfecto, le quedaba a la medida.

-Kagome (Este hombre que esta conmigo es Inuyasha no la bestia… debo entenderlo…)

-Inuyasha: ¿Lista?...

-Kagome: Si… pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?...

-Inuyasha: tengo todo planeado desde que llegue… pasando el bosque del palacio se llega al río principal del Sengoku… allí hay un bote, pequeño pero nos servirá…

-Kagome: Hasta donde llega ese río?...

-Inuyasha: quiero que escuches muy bien, Kagome el río lleva hasta el muelle, allí los pescadores no dejan pasar hacia el otro reino, allí nos bajaremos, no debes ir al Monasterio… buscaremos la casa del anciano Mioga, nos quedaremos con el seguro nos recibirá…

-Kagome: ¿Por qué dices que no debo ir al monasterio?... tu vendrás conmigo no?...

-Inuyasha: si yo estaré contigo… siempre estoy contigo…

-Kagome: deberíamos irnos de este reino… escapémonos… lejos de aquí…

-Inuyasha: no es lo que tu quieres…

-Kagome: ¿Qué?...

-Inuyasha: a pesar de que intentas de verme como Inuyasha… se que lo único que recuerdas es a la bestia del Sengoku…

-Kagome: ¿te diste cuenta?... perdóname… pero dame tiempo y te juro que todo será como antes…

-Inuyasha: te aseguro que tendrás tiempo… todo el que quieras… y también puedo asegurarte que siempre estaré contigo…

-Kagome: No hables así… parece que te estuvieras despidiendo…

-Inuyasha: ¿Cómo voy a despedirme?... (Sino puedo alejarme de ti…) Ya debemos partir…

La noche comenzaba a llorar, las gotas caían suavemente, Inuyasha tomo una de las camisas en el suelo y se la coloco a Kagome sobre su cabeza; ambos salieron de aquella cabaña, moviéndose bajo la lluvia, los pies pisaban aquella tierra húmeda y se movían lo mas rápido posible, de pronto se escucho un cornetazo que retumbo por el cielo; un cuerno había anunciado la escapatoria de los jóvenes.

-Inuyasha: ya saben donde estamos… ¡corre Kagome!

Tomando la falda del Kimono con una mano y sintiendo como su brazo era alado fuertemente, Kagome corría salpicando el barro sobre sus sandalias; aquel cuerno seguía repicando en el viento; entrando al bosque, Inuyasha pudo sentir en la planta de sus pies como la tierra comenzaba a temblar, lejos del bosque se escuchaban cascos galopando, esta vez los alcanzarían muy rápido; a lo lejos el río estaba furioso, aquellas aguas revueltas dejaban ver un pequeño bote azotado cerca de un pequeño muelle.

-Inuyasha: ese es…

Al llegar Kagome miraba aquellas aguas, mientras que Inuyasha ya podía deslumbrar como pequeñas luces se acercaban de entre los árboles del bosque; la lluvia seguía cayendo imperdonable y nuevamente Inuyasha miro a Kagome, recordando aquella noche.

"-Inuyasha: Vete…

-Kagome: ¿Qué dices?...

-Inuyasha: ¡QUE TE VAYAS!!!

-Kagome: Inu… Inuyasha…

-Sesshomaru: Ya veo… no le has dicho nada a esta mujer de quien eres…

-Inuyasha: CALLATE…

* * *

La bestia se acercaba a la joven levantándola y abrazándola. Aun envuelta en llanto y en el asombro.

-Inuyasha: No me veas… solo vete… y recuerda tu promesa…"

-Inuyasha: Kagome… Perdóname…

-Kagome: Vamos… Sube al bote… se están acercando…

-Inuyasha: No Importa cuantas veces te pida perdón verdad?... nunca se ira…

-Kagome: ¿De que hablas?...

-Inuyasha: Sube al bote…

Tomándola del brazo Inuyasha Subió a Kagome al bote, La joven no entendía ¿Por qué actuaba así?; acercando el bote Inuyasha miro a Kagome.

-Inuyasha: No importa cuantas veces te pida perdón, ese miedo que vi aquella noche en la batalla nunca se ira de tu corazón… Puedo vivir con las personas que he asesinado, pero nunca podría vivir sabiendo que un día me levantare y que en tu corazón pudo mas el rencor hacia mi que el amor que me tienes… o peor aun, encontrándote muerta a mi lado y sabiendo que te mate…

-Kagome: Eso no pasara… perdóname si te he hecho pensar eso…

-Inuyasha: Nunca me pidas perdón, no soy quien para perdonar, si embargo te pido perdón a ti… y te doy todo el tiempo del mundo, si mi destino es morir esta noche a manos de esos soldados así será, pero moriré como Inuyasha, no peleare…

-Kagome: Vente conmigo… no me dejes, nunca quise dejar ver mi odio hacia la bestia, ese rencor desapareció al saber que eras tu… ¿Cómo odias a quien amas?...

-Inuyasha: es verdad, el rencor desapareció, pero el miedo en ti es muy fuerte… y ese miedo es hacia mi, porque algún día tengo que admitir, que la bestia y yo somos uno, y eso nunca va a cambiar…

-Kagome: déjame intentarlo, por favor intenta conmigo a desaparecer a la bestia, déjame hacer un milagro para ti…

-Inuyasha: ya estuviste en mi vida y ese es el milagro que me tocaba… nunca podré olvidarte Kagome, y debo decirte que eres todo cuanto amo, por eso debo alejarte, prefiero saberte feliz que envuelta en llanto…

-Kagome: No Inuyasha por….

Tomando su rostro Inuyasha Beso aquellos labios húmedos por la lluvia y por las lágrimas ocultas, Con su mano corto la soga, Kagome sentía como aquel beso se alejaba poco a poco, el bote comenzaba a moverse, e Inuyasha aun yacía en el muelle.

-Kagome: No Por favor, no me dejes Inuyasha…

Extendiendo su mano, Kagome no podía alcanzarlo, las aguas revoltosas la alejaban lentamente. Inuyasha se levanto y miraba entre la bruma y la lluvia como aquella silueta que tanto amaba, se alejaba en aquellas aguas.

-Inuyasha: Te amo Kagome… Gracias por hacerme volar desde mis cenizas…

Tras Inuyasha Los soldados bajaron de sus caballos, Kagome pudo ver como golpearon a Inuyasha el cayo de rodillas sobre aquel muelle, tras un golpe en la cabeza quedo acostado sobre la madera, pero aun en el suelo nunca dejo de ver hacia el río; no importa cuantas veces tropiece y cuantas veces caiga, tus manos siempre están allí para sostenerme.

-Kagome: INUYASHAAAA!!!!


	20. Una guerra que se avecina

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo XX: Una guerra que se avecina

Entendí que una verdad a medias es una mentira y una mentira dicha mil veces se convierte en verdad, entonces miéntele a tu corazón y dile que me quieres, díselo mil veces y creelo tu también. El tiempo sigue su rumbo y aquella noche de lluvia se había calmado, aquella pequeña balsa llego hasta el muelle de los pescadores arrastrada por el río, con el cuerpo entumecido del frío luego de estar aquella noche bajo la lluvia, al mirar a su alrededor no reconoció el lugar, pudo ver como un anciano se acercaba con una linterna hasta ella.

"Jovencita ¿Qué hace por aquí?..."

-Kagome: debo regresar al Sengoku señor… ¿puede decirme que dirección tomar?

"Pero es muy lejos para que vayas a esta hora, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te cambias esas ropas? Podrás salir en la mañana…"

-Kagome: esta bien… pero saldré antes del amanecer…

El anciano pescador vivía en una pequeña cabaña, le dio a Kagome unas ropas algo viejas.

"Esas son las ropas de mi hija… me alegro que te quedaran…"

-Kagome: ¿Y ella donde esta?...

"Ella murió hace mucho tiempo, atacaron la aldea donde vivíamos, a mi me tomaron de esclavo pero ella murió a manos de la bestia… no pude hacer nada…"

-Kagome: ¿La bestia del Sengoku?...

"así es, ese demonio me quito lo único que tenia en la vida… tengo la esperanza de que el Gran Kouga pueda matar a ese demonio…"

-Kagome: ¿Dijo Kouga?...

"Así es… Kouga es un joven de tu edad mas o menos, el ha reunido a un ejercito de humanos rebeldes, y mañana atacaran el palacio, van a derrocar al Rey Naraku…"

-Kagome: ¿Mañana?... (¿Será el mismo Kouga que conocí?... pero el estaba muerto…)

"Es mejor que descanses… mañana te espera un largo viaje…"

La noche estaba completamente en silencio, los truenos alumbraban el cielo, mientras Kagome escuchaba el cauce del río enfurecido; antes del amanecer el anciano encendía unas linternas, la joven de ojos chocolates daba las gracias por toda aquella cortesía.

-Kagome: antes de irme, puede decirme ¿Cuándo atacaran el castillo?...

"Supongo que será al oscurecer o cuando la lluvia comience a caer…"

-Kagome: es mejor que me vaya…

Aquel viaje se hacia largo y solitario, aquellos senderos estaban poco transitados por la lluvia que se avecinaba, Kagome caminaba a toda prisa, sus pies comenzaban a cansarse pero su espíritu no le permitía rendirse.

-Kagome (Espera por favor Inuyasha…)

Sintió de pronto como unas pisadas de caballos se acercaban hasta ella, un hombre de contextura gruesa, detuvo su caballo junto a ella, y la miro secamente.

"¿Hacia donde se dirige?..."

-Kagome: Hacia el Sengoku señor…

"No le aconsejo que vaya para allá… detrás de usted viene un ejercito que derrocara al rey"

-Kagome: discúlpeme pero debo llegar hasta allá…"

-¿Qué ocurre?...

"Señor Kouga… esta señorita se dirige hacia el Sengoku…"

-Kouga: Disculpe ¿La conozco?...

-Kagome: en verdad eres tu Kouga?...

Aquellos ojos eran tan familiares, negros como la noche y calidos como el sol, inmediatamente Kagome reconoció a aquel amigo de la infancia.

-Kagome: Soy yo… Kagome… ¿Cómo es posible?… pensé que habías muerto…

-Kouga: ¿Kagome?...

Bajándose de aquel corcel negro Kouga sonrió y con añoro abrazo a aquella joven que sollozo al ver nuevamente aquel querido rostro.

-Kouga: Pude escapar aquella noche Kagome… al caer en el suelo después de aquel golpe, me escondí en el bosque, vi como todo fue destruido… pero ahora voy a vengar a nuestra gente, a tu madre…

-Kagome: Mataras al general del ejercito del rey?...

Ante aquella pregunta Kouga miro a su izquierda, más de 200 hombres montaban a caballo, se detuvieron al ver a Kouga junto a aquella señorita de cabellos azabaches.

-Kouga: no es solo matar Kagome… quiero revocar al rey y junto con el la maldita esclavitud que encadena a nuestro pueblo…

-Kagome: Por favor perdónale la vida al General…

-Kouga: el es la Bestia del Sengoku Kagome… ¿No sabias eso?... el destruyo la aldea… nuestra aldea…

-Kagome: eso es diferente… ahora esta preso, por Naraku…

-Kouga: ¿Vas al Sengoku a pedir su libertad?... el es solo un perro atrapado por su dueño… tal ves se salio de control y lo encierran para que no mate a su propio ejercito…

-Kagome: ¡Mentira!!

Kouga miro a Kagome confundido, se dio media vuelta y monto su hermoso caballo. Miro a la joven y le hablo secamente.

-Kouga: elige Kagome… estas con nosotros o en nuestra contra…

Entendí que una verdad a medias es una mentira y una mentira dicha mil veces se convierte en verdad. Aquel potro hecho a andar, Kagome bajo la mirada y veía como los cascos de los caballos hundían el suelo por donde pasaban, luego miro al frente, aquella silueta de Kouga era mas dura de lo que ella recordaba, tal vez el tiempo había endurecido su corazón. Poco a poco veía como sus pies corrían hacia aquel caballo.

-Kagome: Espera Kouga!!!!... Voy contigo…

-Kouga: ¿estas segura?...

-Kagome: Si… (Así se que llegare a tiempo hasta ti Inuyasha…)

Entendí que una verdad a medias es una mentira y una mentira dicha mil veces se convierte en verdad, entonces miéntele a tu corazón y dile que me quieres, díselo mil veces y creelo tu también. Las nubes amenazaban con tormenta, Kagome abrazada a la espalda de Kouga se preguntaba si Inuyasha estaba vivo, o si había muerto aquella noche en el muelle.


	21. Se inicia la contienda

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo XXI: Se inicia la contienda

Soy capaz de perdonarte hasta con el corazón roto, regalándote mi amor y encontrándote entre sollozos, soy capaz de perdonarte mirándote a los ojos, creyendo tus palabras aunque al final no pronuncias que me amas. Pronto el castillo se comenzaba a divisar, La lluvia reventó a llorar y aquel corazón latía cada vez más fuerte mientras aquellos cascos retumbaban en las calles vacías del reino del Sengoku. Kouga detuvo su caballo y miro a su ejército.

-Kouga: Esta noche seguramente nos están esperando, esta guerra se veía venir desde que el pueblo del oriente se declaro rebelde… esta noche puede ser la ultima al igual que puede ser la primera… ahora es el momento, el que desee irse hágalo, no será juzgado, pero yo estoy cansado de irme y aunque sea hoy luchare por la libertad de los que son iguales a mi…

Luego de aquellas palabras cada hombre levanto su espada, todos eran humanos deseosos de conseguir la preciada libertad y dejar de vivir una vida de miedos y represarías. Ante Kouga 20 hombre llevaban el tronco de un gran árbol, colocándose frente a aquellas enormes puertas que daban al palacio, Kouga levanto su espada y al bajarla aquel golpe sonó en todo el Sengoku.

-Kouga: ¡Derrumben las puertas que protegen a ese mal nacido!!

Una y otra vez aquellos hombres golpeaban las puertas de aquel palacio, sin saber que les esperaba del otro lado, Kouga miro sobre su hombro y se dirigió muy tranquilo a Kagome.

-Kouga: de aquí en adelante es muy peligroso para ti, es mejor que te alejes…

-Kagome: ya me convenciste de venir contigo ahora me quedo hasta el final…

-Kouga: no quiero verte morir y sentirme culpable…

-Kagome: si muero no es tu culpa… simplemente me tocaba…

Aquellas puestas cayeron luego de aquellos azotes, la lluvia seguía mojando el suelo y al reino entero, todos quedaron atónitos al no ver a ningún ejercito delante de ellos, tras la puerta solamente había un hombre que miraba al suelo, estaba completamente mojado, sus cabellos color plata estaban aplacados por la lluvia, y sus manos a los costados no se movían.

-Kagome (Inu… Inuyasha…)

-Kouga: ¡Eres tu maldita Bestia!!

Los ojos de aquel hombre parecían perdidos tras aquellos cabellos que se escurrían por su cara, al mirar hacia la puerta Kouga sintió que estaba viendo al mismo diablo en persona, no había vuelto a ver esos ojos después de aquella noche de tragedia en la aldea.

-Kouga: ¡Todos tomen sus armas!!... no debe estar solo…

Los hombres que llevaban el tronco lo dejaron en el suelo, corriendo a sus caballos y desenfundando sus espadas, Kagome sabia que esas espadas no podrían contra Inuyasha.

-Kagome: Inuyasha!!!…

-Kouga: ¿Lo conoces?!!

-Kagome: Por favor… no lo ataques… no es el…

Aquellos ojos chocolates buscaban desesperadamente en aquella silueta una espada, pero la cintura de aquel samurai estaba vacía; la lluvia no dejaba ver por completo aquel rostro tapado por cabellos de plata, sin embargo Kagome notaba que las ropas de aquella silueta que tanto amaba estaban desgarradas Inuyasha había sido torturado luego de haber sido capturado.

-Kouga: el es la bestia Kagome… no debemos perdonar su vida, niños y mujeres inocentes han sucumbido ante sus garras… niños han muerto en sus camas gracias a su espada y a su ejercito… ¿pides que lo perdone?...

-Kagome: No te pido que perdones a la bestia sino al hombre…

Kouga bajo del caballo, y miro a Kagome, ella estaba confundida ante la reacción del joven, luego el joven de cabellos azabaches se volteo hacia sus hombres.

-Kouga: No bajen la guardia, este hombre es la bestia del Sengoku… no debe estar solo…

Kouga comenzó a entrar en aquel palacio Inuyasha no se movía, solo estaba allí de pie dejando que la lluvia cayera. Dejándose llevar Kagome bajo rápido del caballo y se coloco delante de Kouga intentando detenerlo; Inuyasha movió un poco la cabeza mirando a la joven, parecía reconocerla aunque sus ojos seguían perdidos.

-Kagome: espera por favor Kouga… puede matarte…

-Kouga: no soy tan débil Kagome, no me subestime… pero no entiendo tu preocupación…

-Kagome: es que no lo conoces como yo…

-Kouga: no tengo porque conocer a un asesino…

-Kagome: puedo asegurarte que el no es así…

Aquel joven no entendía las palabras de Kagome, su mirada era de extrañeza pero seguía firme en su decisión de atacarlo, Kouga le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome y la aparto delicadamente a un lado, y siguió hasta quedar frente a frente a Inuyasha. Kagome miraba la confrontación el miedo abarco su corazón, sabia que Inuyasha ya no deseaba matar, pero también sabia que no podía controlar su sangre endemoniada sin su espada.

cabeza mirandotapado por cabellos de

-Kouga: finalmente vuelvo a ver los ojos del asesino…

Como siempre Inuyasha no decía nada a su adversario, Kagome recordó aquella pelea contra Sesshomaru, raras veces Inuyasha hablaba en una pelea, el solo atacaba sin descanso.

-Kouga: ¿No vas a responderme?...

-Kagome: Basta Kouga… No sabes con quien te metes…

"Señor Kouga si desea nos deja a este maldito y usted vaya a derrotar al Rey Naraku…"

Esas palabras salieron de aquel hombre que había encontrado a Kagome en el sendero; Kouga miro sobre sus espaldas y sonrió.

-Kouga: este hombre y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente… nadie intervenga…

Todos los hombres quedaron tras aquellas puertas que habían sido derrumbadas, Kagome miraba como Kouga planeo su estrategia, al lanzarse al ataque, Inuyasha solamente movió su cabeza y la espada de Kouga quedo al ras con su mejilla; Kouga sintió miedo al ver aquellos ojos de color fuego, parecía que toda la sangre derramada se hubiera acumulado en aquellos ojos.

-Kouga: eres un maldito…

Con estas palabras atino un golpe justo en el estomago de Inuyasha, este se agacho mientras Kouga saltaba hacia atrás con gracia.

-Kagome (Inuyasha…)

-Kouga: quiero que me muestres esas habilidades que te hacen tan temibles…

La bestia se incorporo y miro a Kouga sarcásticamente, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin contemplación, Kagome recordaba como aquel hombre que la conquisto era nuevamente controlado por su demonio interno; sabiendo que el no quería que la cruz que llevaba a sus espaldas por las muertes que ocasiono se volviera mas pesada.

-Inuyasha: ¿Es mi turno?

Con una sonrisa diabólica Inuyasha se lanzo al ataque, era realmente rápido, Kouga difícilmente podía defenderse con su espada de aquellas garras que parecían multiplicarse en cada ataque, Inuyasha se alejaba y seguía lanzándose atacando a Kouga quien en un zarpazo cayo al suelo con el hombro lastimado.

-Kagome: ¡Kouga!

-Kouga: Maldito…

-Inuyasha: Sigo esperando que me mates…

-Kagome (Inuyasha, eso mismo le dijiste a Sesshomaru aquella noche… ¿tanto deseas morir que pides que te maten?...)

-Kouga: No te confíes por un golpe atinado bestia…

Kouga se levanto, inmediatamente luego de tomar su espada Inuyasha se lanzo al ataque nuevamente. Esta vez su mano iba completamente extendida sus dedos estaban extendidos y firmemente juntos, parecía una cuchilla.

-Inuyasha (Muere…)

-Kagome: ¡¡¡¡¡KOUGA!!!!

Soy capaz de perdonarte hasta con el corazón roto, regalándote mi amor y encontrándote entre sollozos, soy capaz de perdonarte si un día regresas porque sin ti este corazón ya no quiere latir. La lluvia corría esta vez manchada de sangre, y el día siguió llorando, aquel joven de cabellos plata sentía horrorizado en su rostro y en sus manos aquella tibia sensación de la sangre que escurría en su cuerpo, miro con dolor a aquella mujer a los ojos, ella solamente lo miraba calidamente como sino sintiera ningún dolor.

-Inuyasha: (Ka… Kagome…)


	22. Siempre esperare por ti

El corazón de la bestia

Capitulo XXII: Siempre esperare por ti.

No quiero cerrar mis ojos y sentir que me marcho sin ti, No quiero dejar de ver tu sonrisa, no quiero extrañarte, Siempre quiero recordarte y esperarte, No me importa tu pasado solo quiero tu futuro. La lluvia caía sobre la tierra, y en el suelo se mezclaba con sangre derramada sin deseo.

-Inuyasha: Kagome…

La temible Bestia estaba de rodillas en el barro sosteniendo un frágil cuerpo que presentaba una herida en el abdomen, las garras de Inuyasha habían traspasado por sus costillas, el desangrado era excesivo manchando todo a su paso. Aquellos ojos chocolates miraban aquel rostro marcado y aquellos ojos que ya no eran asesinos.

-Kouga: ¡Maldito! La mataste…

Antes que el joven pudiera atinar el golpe con su espada en la espalda de la bestia, una mujer se interpuso, la sacerdotisa Kikyo había llegado al lugar de la batalla.

-Kikyo: No se atreva a matar a este hombre por la espalda…

-Kouga: No es un hombre es la Bestia del Sengoku!!

"Te… equivocas…"

Una débil voz hablaba entre cortado, aquella joven en el suelo acariciaba el rostro del hombre que la sostenía, entre la lluvia y las lágrimas de aquellos ojos que la veían y sostenían firmemente, su rostro era lavado, sus ojos miraban suavemente a aquel joven samurai que lloraba desde el alma.

-Kagome: El si es un hombre…

-Inuyasha: Perdóname Kagome… mis miedos se han vuelto verdades…

-Kouga: ese maldito, no debería tocarla…

-Kikyo: ella es su corazón…

-Kouga: ¿Qué dices?...

-Kikyo: Kagome es el Corazón de la bestia…

-Kouga (Entonces estas enamorada de el Kagome)

Inuyasha Miraba aquel rostro suave sobre sus brazos, mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla.

-Kagome: Quiero ser un milagro para ti…

-Inuyasha: No hables, descansa…

-Kagome: Voy a tener mucho tiempo para descansar mientras te espero…

-Inuyasha: No digas eso.

Kagome coloco sus dedos sobre los labios de Inuyasha, el tomo su mano y la miro, su respiración era lenta y por su boca comenzaba a salir sangre.

-Inuyasha: No me dejes por favor… no lo voy a soportar.

-Kagome: Sin Naraku… estarás con Kikyo.

-Inuyasha: Pero yo te quiero a ti… sin ti, ya no vale el vivir.

-Kagome: No mueras… Yo vivo en ti y siempre será así.

-Inuyasha: Gracias por perdonarme Kagome.

-Kagome: Gracias por existir… Inuyasha… Por favor, abrázame… aunque ya no te pueda ver… quiero sentirte.

Aquellos ojos Azabaches habían perdido su brillo, poco a poco la vida de la joven esclava iba desapareciendo entre los brazos de aquel samurai de cabellos color plata. Suavemente la levanto un poco y la abrazo, ella apretaba su mano y respiraba lentamente.

-Inuyasha: Gracias… por enseñarme a vivir, y hacerme crecer junto a tu amor… perdóname por las lágrimas y el dolor que te cause.

-Kagome: Gracias… por haber regresado siempre a mi… No importa en donde yo este… mi corazón siempre estará contigo…

-Inuyasha: Cuando esta batalla termine, y tome el reinado de mi padre, liberare a tu pueblo Kagome… ya no serás mas esclava, y vivirás junto a mi, siempre juntos y podrás abrir tus alas y volar a donde quieras…

Kagome Ya no podía responder solamente sonrió tan apaciblemente como le era costumbre, el dolor en el corazón de Inuyasha crecía cada vez mas, Kagome apretaba su mano contra la de el con la fuerza que le quedaba, mientras aquel ejercito y una sacerdotisa veían aquella triste despedida.

-Inuyasha: Podrás ver tus flores de jazmín florecer y te daré todo lo que siempre se te negó.

-Kagome: ya… tengo… todo… lo…que… necesito… a… ti…

-Inuyasha: No me dejes por favor… ¡resiste!

-Kagome: Te… voy…a esperar… por… siempre…

Poco a poco Inuyasha sintió como la mano de Kagome dejaba de sostener la de él, resbalándose entre sus dedos cayó al suelo llenándose de lodo, La lluvia caía más triste y pesada, Mientras que Inuyasha sostenía aquel cuerpo ya sin vida entre sus brazos.

"¡Una bestia como tu no debería estar llorando! ¡Levántate y pelea!"

Desde Un balcón Naraku hablaba en voz alta, rodeado de guardias, Kouga alzo la mano y el ejercito comenzó a atacar las puertas del castillo.

-Kouga: Naraku!! Hoy vas a morir!!!

Inuyasha beso la frente de aquel cuerpo que se tornaba cada vez mas frío, la dejo en el suelo, Kagome desprendía en los labios aquella tibia sonrisa. Miro a Kikyo y voltio a ver a Naraku que se encontraba en el balcón.

-Kikyo: antes de volver a matar recuerda lo que te enseño la mujer que murió en tus manos…

-Inuyasha (Le entregare su libertad a tu pueblo… Kagome.)

Mientras Kouga corría por detrás del palacio, Inuyasha de un solo salto llego hasta las paredes del palacio sobre pasando aquel ejercito que intentaba derrumbar las puertas, trepando llego hasta aquel balcón antes de que Naraku se diera a la fuga.

-Naraku: Si es mi general…. Que esperas para matarlos a todos?... si es verdad que eres un bruto que no entiende nada cuando esta transformado!!

-Inuyasha: No matare por ti de nuevo…

-Naraku: Veo que puedes hablar…

-Inuyasha: Solo una muerte mas por la libertad y será la tuya…

Al levantar la Mirada Naraku pudo ver aquellos ojos color sangre, nuevamente el asesino había vuelto.

-Naraku: Matéenlo!!!!

Los soldados comenzaron a luchar contra la bestia inútilmente, esta vez, Inuyasha los lastimaba pero los hombre quedaban vivos a sus pies, Naraku salio de aquella terraza.

-Inuyasha: ¡¡¡Naraku!!!

Tras derrotar a cada uno de los soldados Inuyasha entro al palacio y al bajar las escaleras se encontró a Kouga, a sus pies Naraku yacía muerto degollado.

-Kouga: Cumple tu promesa de no matar… si Kagome te perdono… no soy nadie para no hacerlo.

Inuyasha reviso el cadáver de Naraku, tomando la espada que estaba en su cintura, sus ojos volvieron a ser color oro y aquellas cicatrices desaparecieron.

-Kikyo: Inuyasha… Estas bien?

-Inuyasha: Permite por favor que Kagome descanse en el monasterio…

-Kikyo: Sin Naraku… tomaras tu el reino?

-Inuyasha: No… me iré… no volveré a luchar, ni a matar, que el mismo pueblo decida quien gobernara.

-Kouga: de seguro que será usted sacerdotisa.

-Kikyo: quédate… quédate a gobernar conmigo, como lo ibas a hacer antes…

-Inuyasha: ese antes no existe… debo buscar mi redención… y mi propia respuesta… solo te pido que revoques la esclavitud humana Kikyo.

Saliendo del palacio, coloco su camisa sobre el cuerpo de Kagome, llevándosela bajo la lluvia y el caer de sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo se puede odiar al ser amado? no importa cuantas veces muera siempre renaceré en ti, Gracias por enseñarme a perdonar, gracias por enseñarme a amar. Los jazmines cayeron en flor, y así el tiempo paso, pero el dolor nunca abandono aquel corazón.

-Kikyo: Ya son más de 1 año desde que se fue…

-Kaede: Habrá encontrado la respuesta que tanto deseaba?

-Kikyo: espero que algún día regrese… y me acompañe a reinar…

-Kaede: No regresara por ti… si lo hace será por ese cuerpo que esta en el monasterio… algún día se reencontraran sus almas…

-Kikyo: No necesitan reencontrarse, ella nunca lo abandono… ella era su corazón…

No quiero cerrar mis ojos y sentir que me marcho sin ti, No quiero dejar de ver tu sonrisa, no quiero extrañarte, Siempre quiero recordarte y esperarte, No me importa tu pasado solo quiero tu futuro. En aquellas tierras pasadas nunca mas se escucho de la Bestia del Sengoku, sin embargo, se supo de un forastero que ayudaba a los mas desdichados en cada uno de sus viajes, se decía que el día de su muerte aquel buen hombre de cabellos plateados regreso a morir en un monasterio de tierras lejanas quedándose dormido entre sus recuerdos, sobre una tumba cubierta en flor.

* * *

-Kagome: … prométeme que volverás… dime que volverás por mí… nadie había sido así conmigo… dime por favor que volverás…

-Inuyasha: Te lo prometo Kagome… volveré por ti…

* * *

-Inuyasha (Aquí estoy…)

(-Kagome: ya no tienes por qué estar solo… ya no tienes porque servir… ya no tienes porque estar vacío… ahora me tienes a mi… voy a pertenecerte Inuyasha… hasta el fin de mis días, esta es mi promesa, nunca te la dije pero muchas veces la practique, deseo quedarme contigo y nunca mas te dejare ir…)

Una luz desbordo su paz haciendo cesar el dolor los brazos de un ángel salieron detrás de la lapida acunando el cuerpo de un samurái que se encontraba acostado sobre los jazmines de aquella tumba, el no sintió más que felicidad al ser llevado de nuevo a aquello que parecía felicidad, al abrir sus ojos vio esos añorados ojos chocolates y la hermosa sonrisa que le daban la bienvenida.

-Inuyasha (Gracias por esperarme Kagome…)

FIN


End file.
